


Sin oscuridad no hay luz

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 17,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Colección de drabbles/viñetas] Tom más Bill, por más que haya cualquier otra variable, conforman la ecuación ideal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Astro rey

**Author's Note:**

> Como indica en el resumen, aquí estarán todos los drabbles y viñetas que considere más o menos decentes.
> 
> Lo cierto es que jamás pensé traer de mi [blog 'espiral ascendente'](http://espiral-ascendente.blogspot.pe/) algo de lo que ahí está subido. Porque AO3 está para los ~fics con más peso~ y que no me dan vergüenza mostrar, pero heeeey, ¿qué pierdo?

Ebrio, triste, un poco drogado, Tom lo compara con el majestuoso astro rey. Un orbe gigantesco en el cielo, fascinante, terrible: causa enfermedades, insola tu piel, quema tu cabello, produce incendios forestales. Sus rayos pueden —literalmente— matarte. Y todos piensan que está bien, porque es luz, y en la luz los demonios no pueden tocarte. Además hay que agradecerle la fotosíntesis, así que el oxígeno, así que la vida.

Enfermedad y peligro. La luz y la vida. Ahí, eso precisamente es Bill. Una ambivalencia que te consume, te reduce a cenizas, te reconstruye con dos gestos y un beso profundo. Porque te lo da todo, destrucción y vitalidad para reemprender. Te atrae, te repele, te hace sospechar que tal vez puedes sobrevivir sin él. Pero no te da la jodida gana de probarlo.

—¿Es para mí?

Con todavía demasiada cerveza en las venas y amor en el pecho, Tom no contesta, y Bill asume el silencio como un sí. Lo llena de labial y saliva mientras se pone el anillo y no comenta que sea demasiado pequeño para sus dedos.

Otra sortija de compromiso de la que el astro rey se apropia y de cuya existencia la novia de turno desconocerá.

 

 

04/02/2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como la fecha lo indica, del '14. Fue para un intercambio de drabbles (que luego serían convertidos en separadores de libros y blah. Una idea muy linda ~~fandom, te extraño, qué pasó contigo~~ ). Me tocó Jeadore, así que fue dedicado a ella. <3


	2. ¿Cómo?

“¿Cómo?”  
  
Y sus cejas se fruncían porque pasaba diez minutos explicándose con detalle y solo obtenía un maldito “¿Cómo?”  
  
—¡Bill! —reclamaba.  
—¡Dime cómo lo hago!  
  
Y, con paciencia, comenzaba de nuevo a detallar cómo mover los dedos y rasgar las cuerdas. Volvía a preguntar si se entendía, y Bill respondía, de nuevo, “¿Cómo?”  
  
—“¿Cómo?”… “¿Cómo?” Siempre con lo mismo. Eres un… —Se exasperaba y sin dar lugar a reclamos, le botaba de su habitación.  
  
Bill se quedaba desconcertado, preguntándose qué había pasado, si apenas había preguntado, “¿Cómo?”.

  
  
_Por eso Tom nunca le pudo enseñar a tocar la guitarra a Bill._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactamente 100 palabras. Esto data del 08, wow. o_o


	3. Los colmillos del silencio

Si el silencio mordiera

—piensa—

clavaría sus colmillos

             en

             cada superficie

             de su cuerpo

lo masticaría

lo masticaría

y, en una última acción,

lo escupiría

 

Entonces quedarían huesos rotos,

músculos deshechos,

una masa sanguinolenta

en resumen,

          pedazos de Tom

          palabras no dichas de Tom

          (palabras que se convirtieron en veneno)

 

Si el silencio masticara

y lo expulsara

no se perdería en lo ínfimo

o en al aire o el cielo

no,

porque la vida no funciona así

—medita, ríe, llora—

 

Pasaría que esa mixtura antes llamada Tom

ahora roja,

con bilis y ponzoñosa

caería directo en el rostro de Bill

(y nada volvería a ser como fue)

 

Si el silencio mordiera

todos los secretos serían revelados

el amor prohibido quedaría al descubierto

 

Pero el silencio-no-muerde

 

El silencio "calla",

                 calla, calla, calla

y te roe el alma...

destruyéndote desde adentro

hacia afuera

 

 

12/11/12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí está la prueba de por qué jamás de los jamases escribo en verso ~~pista: SOY MALA ;;~~.
> 
> Escrito para un concurso de Autores de TH Fics, el único que hubo de poemas. Obviamente, no gané lol, aunque encontré el ejercicio de creatividad interesante.


	4. Animal de costumbres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo es cuestión de tiempo, solo es cabello, solo es costumbre. Todo es eso, todo menos ellos.

—¿Estás queriendo establecer contacto con vida extraterrestre? —preguntó Bill con una ceja alzada en cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta de su cuarto compartido.

— _Ja, ja_ , muy gracioso —dijo sarcástico, terminando de afianzarse en la nuca las relucientes rastas negras adquiridas ni una semana atrás.

Volver a hacer sus rastas había sido una decisión que había estado tomando desde el preciso instante en el que se las cambió por cornrows, pero el asunto no había sido zanjado hasta tantos años después porque, sorpresa, terminó acostumbrándose a ellas y entonces eran las rastas las foráneas en su cabeza y no las trenzas.

—Te ves bien, deja de mirarte en cada espejo.

—No lo hago —farfulló.

El caso es que _sí_ lo hacía. Bill lanzó una carcajada, pasándose las manos por su corto cabello.

—¿Vas a cambiártelo otra vez? —preguntó Tom—. Pronto, digo, porque de que lo harás es un hecho inevitable.

Distraídamente, Bill jugó con la lapicera que tenía entre los dedos y negó, echándose en la cama.

—Tenía pensado dejármelo crecer de nuevo, ¿uh?, pero no sé.

Tom llegó hacia su hermano e hizo que apoyase la cabeza en sus rodillas, mirándolo con atención.

—No sé si envidiar tus dotes de camaleón o simplemente restringirme a odiar los cambios con la pasión que lo hago ahora.

Bill suspiró contento cuando le acarició una mejilla antes de incorporarse con rapidez.

—Cambio de posición. —Tom quedó echado en las piernas de Bill, su cuero cabelludo siendo masajeado por largos dedos expertos en la tarea—. ¿Recuerdas cuando antes te masajeaba?

—Sí, podía estar por horas así —respondió Tom.

—¿Estás queriendo establecer contacto con vida extraterrestre? —preguntó Bill con una ceja alzada en cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta de su cuarto compartido.

— _Ja, ja_ , muy gracioso —dijo sarcástico, terminando de afianzarse en la nuca las relucientes rastas negras adquiridas ni una semana atrás.

Volver a hacer sus rastas había sido una decisión que había estado tomando desde el preciso instante en el que se las cambió por cornrows, pero el asunto no había sido zanjado hasta tantos años después porque, sorpresa, terminó acostumbrándose a ellas y entonces eran las rastas las foráneas en su cabeza y no las trenzas.

—Te ves bien, deja de mirarte en cada espejo.

—No lo hago —farfulló.

El caso es que _sí_ lo hacía. Bill lanzó una carcajada, pasándose las manos por su corto cabello.

—¿Vas a cambiártelo otra vez? —preguntó Tom—. Pronto, digo, porque de que lo harás es un hecho inevitable.

Distraídamente, Bill jugó con la lapicera que tenía entre los dedos y negó, echándose en la cama.

—Tenía pensado dejármelo crecer de nuevo, ¿uh?, pero no sé.

Tom llegó hacia su hermano e hizo que apoyase la cabeza en sus rodillas, mirándolo con atención.

—No sé si envidiar tus dotes de camaleón o simplemente restringirme a odiar los cambios con la pasión que lo hago ahora.

Bill suspiró contento cuando le acarició una mejilla antes de incorporarse con rapidez.

—Cambio de posición. —Tom quedó echado en las piernas de Bill, su cuero cabelludo siendo masajeado por largos dedos expertos en la tarea—. ¿Recuerdas cuando antes te masajeaba?

—Sí, podía estar por horas así —respondió Tom.

—¿O cuando nos poníamos a ver películas y todo el rato estaba encerándote las rastas?

Esta vez no hubo una respuesta verbal, sino un sonido lejano de complacencia. Tom tenía los párpados cerrados, una sonrisa muy vaga en los labios y la felicidad del momento escrita en sus facciones.

—Podría reacostumbrarme a que hagas esto —musitó.

—Eres un animal de costumbres —dijo con Bill con tranquilidad, con una voz que no rompía el ambiente—. Con un poco de tiempo podrías acostumbrarte a cualquier cosa.

—¿A _cualquiera_?

Bill optó por no responder, se inclinó sobre Tom para besarlo y entrometió sus dedos entre sus rastas, halando sin tanta fuerza del cuero cabelludo que todavía estaba sensible por el cambio, obteniendo un gimoteo débil.

Se separó no más de unos centímetros para susurrar:

—No, no a cualquiera.

Hubo un breve silencio, Tom abrió los ojos y jugueteó con su piercing.

—¿En serio me veo bien? —preguntó haciendo referencia a las palabras dichas por Bill hacía muchos minutos atrás. Una risa y otro beso fueron la respuesta que obtuvo.

—¿O cuando nos poníamos a ver películas y todo el rato estaba encerándote las rastas?

Esta vez no hubo una respuesta verbal, sino un sonido lejano de complacencia. Tom tenía los párpados cerrados, una sonrisa muy vaga en los labios y la felicidad del momento escrita en sus facciones.

—Podría reacostumbrarme a que hagas esto —musitó.

—Eres un animal de costumbres —dijo con Bill con tranquilidad, con una voz que no rompía el ambiente—. Con un poco de tiempo podrías acostumbrarte a cualquier cosa.

—¿A _cualquiera_?

Bill optó por no responder, se inclinó sobre Tom para besarlo y entrometió sus dedos entre sus rastas, halando sin tanta fuerza del cuero cabelludo que todavía estaba sensible por el cambio, obteniendo un gimoteo débil.

Se separó no más de unos centímetros para susurrar:

—No, no a cualquiera.

Hubo un breve silencio, Tom abrió los ojos y jugueteó con su piercing.

—¿En serio me veo bien? —preguntó haciendo referencia a las palabras dichas por Bill hacía muchos minutos atrás. Una risa y otro beso fueron la respuesta que obtuvo.

 

 

2012/05/21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un día de sequía y aburrimiento, en FB ofrecí escribir cualquier prompt. Este es uno de los resultados, aunque no recuerdo más.


	5. Concentración

Concentración  
1.

Los ojos de Tom, las manos de Tom; su cuerpo y su mente. Todo Tom está centrado en el dibujo que ha comenzado a hacer desde hace cuarenta y tres minutos.

Cuando por fin la paciencia de Bill se agota, y se cansa de jugar el aburrido videojuego, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa traviesa y se lanza a la aventura. Se posiciona a un lado de su hermano y se inclina de tal forma que su rostro queda a la misma altura de éste.

—Tomi —canturrea bajito, antes de comenzar a darle besos cortos a lo largo del cuello—. Tom… —insiste porque su hermano no ha dado señales de reconocer su presencia.

Bill, aún sin ánimos de rendirse, da un par de besos más, tienta suerte con lamidas, caricias húmedas… y nada sigue pasando. Con un gesto de molestia se aparta bruscamente y sale de la habitación, sintiéndose molesto por haber sido completamente ignorado.  
Tom sigue tan enfocado en hacer los trazos de su dibujo que no se ha percatado de lo que ha sucedido.

 

2.

—¿Vas a ir al concierto? —Tom niega brevemente con la cabeza. De nuevo está con un dibujo entre las manos—. Con todo lo de la banda hace semanas que no podemos ver a Andreas más de un par de horas, ¿y ahora dices que no vas a moverte de aquí?

Los ojos de Tom por un momento se despegan de la cartulina, pero solo es un instante perdido, porque de inmediato vuelven a donde estaban, y su cabeza se vuelve a mover de un lado a otro, negando.

—No —susurra limpiando un poco de exceso de carboncillo—, estoy haciendo algo importante.

Bill gruñe cosas ininteligibles, sintiéndose realmente molesto y lo siguiente que hace es salir del estudio, dando un portazo.

 

3.

Bill se siente especialmente emocionado, faltan solo dos días para su cumpleaños… y sabe que eso significa que ya es tiempo de comenzar a celebrar a solas con Tom.

Termina de quitarse los restos de maquillaje del rostro y con una sonrisa que se niega a quitársele de los labios, se da un rápido baño. Luego, sin preocuparse de que Gustav o Georg le vean, se dirige rápidamente hacia la habitación de su hermano.

Apenas Tom le ve, entiende sus intenciones.

—No puedo —se apresura a decir—. Mañana… Mañana festejamos —completa, levantándose y dándole un beso rápido en una mejilla—. Necesito terminarlo.

Y sin saber exactamente cómo, Bill pronto se encuentra en el pasadizo con las insanas ganas de matar a alguien cuyo nombre es Tom y que es su hermano gemelo que le acaba de rechazar.

 

4.

—¿Por qué me ignoras tanto? —se queja Bill y antes de que le responda algo, se apresura a auto contestarse—. No, no quiero saber. Si tú ya no quieres nada conmigo, yo…

Tom le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te has tomado la molestia de fijarte en lo que ocupo mi tiempo?

—No, no quiero saber qué rayos estás haciendo.

—Deja de comportarte como niño —exclama, con paciencia—. Mira este dibujo.

A regañadientes Bill acepta y se asoma a ver la carpeta. Todos los sentimientos y pensamientos de disgusto se evaporan al siguiente instante.

—Tomi… —susurra dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de fijarse en aquello a lo que su hermano le dedicaba tanto tiempo y esfuerzo.

Tom comienza a jugar con su piercing, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

—¿Te gusta? —Bill asiente rápidamente antes de acercársele con dobles intenciones.

*

Por las siguientes horas, en la mesa queda olvidado el dibujo. Un dibujo pintado en acuarela. Un dibujo que ha costado muchas horas de dedicación a Tom. Un dibujo que representa la unión de los gemelos. Un dibujo que valen más que todo el dinero del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto pertenece al '08 o '09, y... sí.


	6. De aquí a Roma gateando

—Tomi, no me gusta como huele este lugar —jadeó Bill, inclinado y apoyado en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento perdido—. Está oscuro y da miedo.  
  
—Sssh —le calló Tom, agarrándole de la mano y apegándolo a la pared—. Estás conmigo, no tienes por qué tener miedo.  
  
No recibió réplica alguna, y el mayor de los gemelos se mordió con fuerza el interior de la mejilla.  
  
Se sentía como un hermano mayor bueno para nada. No había sido capaz de protegerse a sí mismo y a Bill cuando se encontraron, por casualidad, con los rufianes de la escuela y estos vieron la oportunidad perfecta para darles la golpiza de sus vidas.  
  
La noche estaba cayendo, pero tenían que cerciorarse de que los chicos grandes no estuvieron todavía merodeando las calles en su búsqueda. Tom dudaba que al líder, Trent, estuviese feliz del gran derechazo que le lanzó en plena nariz, antes de Bill agarrarle de la mano y le hiciera correr como si se les fuera la vida en eso.  
  
Escucharon unos pasos. Bill apretó la mano de Tom con fuerza y rió cuando notaron que el ruido era producido por unos tacos contra el pavimento.  
  
—Seguro ya se cansaron. —Bill sonreía ampliamente—. Estamos a salvo.  
  
—Vamos a casa. Es tarde y mamá debe estar preocupada por nosotros.  
  
A diferencia de su gemelo, Tom tenía una cara larga y no despegaba la mirada del suelo. Avanzaron unos pasos, pero Bill se detuvo e instó a que el otro chico hiciera lo mismo.  
  
—No sé qué haría sin ti —le dijo con voz dulce, acercándose hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él—. Puede que hayamos tenido que escaparnos, pero eran muchos y grandes… Tú eres mi héroe personal, Tomi. Te quiero.  
  
Se encontraban en un callejón con poca luz y rodeados de contenedores de basura, sin embargo, las palabras de Bill hicieron que una calidez brotara en el corazón de Tom y se expandiera por todo su cuerpo, borrando inmediatamente toda sensación desagradable.  
  
—Te quiero —susurró, dándole un beso corto en los labios.  
  
—¿Sí? —Empezaron a caminar; seguían cogidos de la mano, no se habían soltado en ningún momento—. ¿Cuánto, Tomi? ¿Cuánto me quieres?  
  
—Mucho —contestó, sonriendo—. Como… como de aquí a Roma.  
  
—Pero Roma está cerca —se quejó Bill con un puchero, viéndose adorable bajo la luz baja de los faroles y haciendo que Tom pensara que no podía ser más afortunado de lo que era.  
  
Quedándose pensativo por unos segundos antes de contestarle, por fin halló la respuesta ideal:

 —Entonces —su sonrisa se amplió mucho—, te quiero, te quiero tanto como para ir de aquí a Roma gateando.  
  
—Eso me gusta —canturreó antes de, sin importarle si a alguien se le ocurría un paseo nocturno por aquella zona, besarle.  
  
Tom se veía a sí mismo como el hermano mayor, el que siempre debía remediar la situación, y cada vez que fallaba, se sentía desolado. Pero la verdad, lo sabía, era que Bill siempre acababa salvando el día. Salvándole el día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título pertenece a una frase cursi que le decía una amiga mía a su novia de ese momento, hace mucho atrás, y siempre me pareció tierna. Esto también tiene siquiera siete años de antigüedad.


	7. Desiderátum

La casa nueva tenía un aura sombría al anochecer, como si una niebla caliginosa, extraña los quisiera succionar en sus fauces. Para Tom, esa particularidad nocturna era el acicate que condenaba la imaginación de Bill, pero este se negaba fiera, terminantemente a mudarse.

—¿Estás bien?

La réplica siempre era un inamovible «sí» aunado a una sonrisa austera y pétrea. Tom no le creía, cómo hacerlo si inevitables eran los delirios sobre sonidos viscosos y pavorosos en las noches, los cuales precedían a notas cantadas a vivo pulmón de canciones que Bill, calmo al fin, alegaba no conocer.

—Son _ellos¸_ los sonidos son suyos —susurró una mañana con ojos vidriosos, casi ciegos y que gritaban un horror indescriptible—, y mi voz ya no los refrena.

Tom, que miraba a su hermano como una figurilla frágil y hermosa perdida en una locura brumosa y desarticulada, lloró y decidiendo que era suficiente, hizo planes para llevárselo lo antes posible aun si debía ser en contra de su voluntad.

Empero, la niebla usualmente contenida por las sólidas paredes de piedra oscurecida de la fachada, esa noche no tuvo escollo alguno para expugnar la casa.

A pesar de que el horror fue inmediato ante la repulsiva fetidez de las sombras invasivas, lo peor resultaron ser los crujientes sonidos salidos como del fragor de montañas del infierno. La voz de Bill, enérgica, dulce se deshizo tratando de protegerlos fungiendo del escudo que tantas semanas había mantenido a raya el terror que los rodeaba, sin embargo, cuando la última nota sostenida murió en la garganta destrozada, áspera de su dueño, el retumbante, nebuloso velo con seres monstruosos, los devoró.

Nadie volvió a saber de ellos.

 

18 de febrero de 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito para la Magazine de TH. El reto era imitar la escritura de H.P. Lovecraft (por eso la narrativa peculiar).


	8. En cursiva

Desde un principio no combatieron con lo que estaba grabado en su sangre, en sus genes, pero a medida que fueron creciendo y su mirada dejó de estar centrada en ellos dos, la moralidad falsa de la sociedad y el “te amo tanto y me duele mantenerlo en secreto” hicieron mella en su fragilidad, y los episodios dieron inicio…   
  
Así, en ocasiones,  
  
(esas ocasiones en las cuales una acentuada tristeza está invadiendo su pecho y estrujando su corazón con sus garras… además de que un enfado, que se diluirá en cualquier momento, le impide correr e ir a reconciliarse con su hermano, debido a que, ya sabes, también está el pensamiento constante de “ese jodido infeliz hijo de puta tiene la culpa” y, en compacta consecuencia dolorosa, quien debe meterse la cola entre las patas y arrastrarse por perdón, es él),   
  
piensa que su amor se reduce a una palabra escrita en cursivas.   
  
En cursivas con una caligrafía redondeada, un poco inclinada hacia la izquierda y, en especial, maravillosamente estilizada y bella.   
  
Lo piensa con ambivalencia, echado bocabajo en su cama, sonriendo con languidez y queriendo liberar todas esas lágrimas que se le juntan en los ojos   
  
(porque desea llorar, porque, inevitablemente, toda la realidad le ha golpeado en pleno rostro sin su guante de seda, y el gran pecado que cometen repentinamente ha recuperado su peso en su totalidad, y siente como si hubieran toneladas de fierro sobre sus hombros que le reducen a polvo… más aún porque él, a quien ama con un amor más allá de su cuerpo y alma, ese que representa toda su fuerza, en aquellos instantes tan difíciles, no está a su lado)   
  
porque por más que sea una palabra escrita de forma tan hermosa y única que difícilmente vaya a volver a ser esbozada de manera similar, nada quita el significado que carga en cada trazo, en cada línea y curva.   
  
Incesto. Siete letras, tres sílabas, una palabra y el constante peligro de que todo estalle hasta solo reducirse a polvo ínfimo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comienzos o mediados del '08. De hecho, este sí me gusta bastante y no sé bien por qué.
> 
> En esa época, cuando recién exploraba el fandom escribía (a puño y letra y sin falta) un drabble o viñeta todas las noches. Muchísimos de esos escritos se perdieron. Supongo que por suerte. XD


	9. Fracción

Es un beso fugaz, urgente y apasionado, y que causa que un explosivo sabor desagradable a estar haciendo lo incorrecto se propague en cada rincón de sus labios y su lengua. Ahogando un gemido, levanta tentativamente sus manos para asirle de la cintura y pegarle a su cuerpo, pero repentinamente el contacto es roto y escucha un grito. Un grito que le reclama y una mirada que lo acusa.  
  
Está sin palabras, no hay forma de justificar lo que ha hecho. Aprovecharse de la situación serían las palabras adecuadas para describir el porqué le estaba besando, pero suenan tan… estúpidas. Dios. Aprieta los ojos, escondiendo el rostro tras sus manos, como si haciéndolo lograra que la escena se desvaneciera al igual que un mal sueño y aquel rechazo que puede sentir atravesando el aire e impactándole como golpes físicos, simplemente no existiera.  
  
Dos horas atrás habían estado sonriendo y hablando a gritos para escucharse sobre la música. Una hora atrás el hastío y cansancio le había hecho despedirse, disponiéndolo a ir al bus y dormir. Y solo hacía minutos, _él_ había aparecido con un olor concentrado de cigarrillos y alcohol en cada centímetro de piel.  
  
Mientras su hermano se aleja tambaleándose, diciéndole que "esa mierda" nunca puede repetirse, Tom no puede más que pensar en la textura suave y húmeda de la boca de Bill y convenir que si bien el beso no duró más que una fracción de segundo, le servirá para continuar haciendo frente a todos los sentimientos corrosivos que cruzan su pecho desde que tiene uso de razón, sin importar que sean inmorales y completamente unilaterales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Del '09? Creo. Es resultado de un reto en Livejournal. ^^


	10. Gatito I + Gatito II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: AU y Tom es un gato. Literalmente un gato. Er.

**Gatito**

Tomi es un buen gatito. Tal vez permanezca más en casa que cualquier otro gato que ha alcanzado la madurez, pero es feliz, así que está bien. Todas las mañanas se despierta muy temprano y, después de desperezarse, da un ágil salto encima de su amo y le lame el rostro con su lengua áspera hasta lograr que despierte. Luego, ronronea con satisfacción cuando un chico de largos cabellos negros le acaricia la pancita y le dice con voz somnolienta, “buenos días, Tomi. ¿Ya tienes hambre?”… Tomi es un buen gatito, sí, pero eso es solo porque tiene un buen dueño, el mejor.

**  
**

* * *

 

**Gatito II**

  
Tomi está celoso. Y no es precisamente porque sepa con exactitud qué significa esa palabra sino que no podría describirse de otro modo el fastidio y la ira que siente cuando su dueño llega a casa acompañado de un chico rubio oxigenado. Es como una bola de pelos atrapada en su garganta y que no puede expulsar. Y Tomi, como todos los gatos, odia las bolas de pelo.

Aquel día, el cuarto en el que su dueño llega con el chico rubio, Tomi percibe en sus bigotes las vibraciones de sus risas y sus conversaciones y sus movimientos, y dejando de ser fiel a su costumbre de ir a corriendo a saludar a su dueño como buen gato, se queda echado encima de la cama de invitados (“buen gato”, sí, porque Tomi no es como cualquier otro felino común; Tomi vive por su amo). Ni siquiera cambia su posición cuando escucha una voz muy conocida llamándole ni cuando una figura alta y delgada ingresa a la estancia y al verle sonríe.

Sin embargo, cuando su dueño se sienta en la cama y comienza a acariciarle la cabecita, falla. Rotundamente. Los maullidos de complacencia invaden el lugar y se escucha una pequeña risita humana. El momento no dura demasiado, para molestia de Tomi, porque el chico rubio oxigenado entra y le hace conversación a su dueño.

Tomi, para mostrar lo muy en desacuerdo que está con la visita, muestra los colmillos y hace un sonido gatuno de enojo. “Aléjate”, advierte en su lengua. Pero el rubio, obviamente, no entiende y no hace caso, acercándose y estirando la mano para acariciarle el lomo. Tomi salta y da un zarpazo en cuestión de pocos segundos, maullando bajito de satisfacción al ver que ha hecho daño.

El rubio gruñe y lo maldice, pero a Tomi poco le importa, pero cuando Bill suspira y le dice que no debe hacer eso, baja la cabeza como si estuviera arrepentido. Se quedan solos al instante debido a que el rubio ha ido a ver qué hay en el gabinete de medicinas para su arañón y Tomi, sin importarle si será recibido o no, si hizo mal (y más porque lo volvería a repetir muchas veces más), va hacia el regazo de su dueño y se acomoda ahí con descaro.

  
Bill sonríe y le acaricia de nuevo la cabeza mientras murmura, “no debes molestarte con Andreas, Tomi. Al final siempre somos tú y yo”. Tomi maúlla de satisfacción. Pura satisfacción porque sabe que es verdad.


	11. Gråtrunka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gråtrunka es una palabra sueca que significa masturar(se) mientras se está llorando.

Bill no se disculpa, hacerlo significaría aceptar que no volverá a hacerlo.

— _Tom_.

Es como una sombra etérea que se escabulle aun si el sonido de sus pies descalzos en el parquet lo delata. Todas las noches, infaltable.

—No hagas ruido.

Tom no sabe qué es lo que lo paraliza. Si el miedo a hacer algún ruido que atraiga la atención de alguien indebido, si el temor de herir a Bill si lo rechaza, o el de negarse y luego descubrir que _lo_ extraña.

—¿Esto está bien?

No lo está. Pero Bill siempre pregunta y él siempre calla.

Las caricias son dadas con una firmeza y habilidad que solo pueden prevenir de la experiencia. Tom se muerde el dedo pulgar con fuerza, en el mismo sitio en el que sus dientes ya han dejado marca antes. No quiere hacer ningún ruido de placer, hacerlo significaría una cruz.

Una cruz más en el cementerio de cruces.

—Estás cerca…

No lo está, sin embargo, Bill tiene la necesidad inexplicable de hablar, susurrar cualquier cosa, mover la boca a la vez que lo hacen sus manos.

Arriba, abajo, forman un túnel. El sonido del roce, quizá solo imaginario. Su respiración convulsa y su pecho agitado.

— _Tom_.

—No —masculla, y guarda silencio.

Si sigue hablando, su tono delatará lo que la oscuridad oculta bajo su manto. Ese escozor en los ojos y el hormigueo en la nariz, la garganta que se le está cerrando como si las manos de Bill no estuvieran en su entrepierna sino en su cuello, apretando con vigor e impidiendo que el oxígeno llegue a sus pulmones.

—¿Seguro? —Bill insiste sin dejar de acariciarle, su cuerpo súbitamente inclinado sobre él y su aliento contra su mejilla.

Es un ofrecimiento a ir más allá, a seguir rompiendo las barreras. Tom no impide que un sollozo brote desde su pecho pero es ahogado por su palma que sella sus labios.

Los sonidos pueden ser detenidos, sin embargo, no así las lágrimas que llenan sus ojos y caen hasta humedecer sus orejas por la posición en la que está.

—Detente —murmura con voz quebradiza, algo que se le puede atribuir al orgasmo inminente que se aproxima o al lloriqueo del que es presa y que Bill desconoce.

— _Nunca_.

Bill lo está masturbando. Todas las noches se desliza en su habitación en penumbras, aparta el cobertor, y sin decir palabra alguna, le baja los pijamas y la ropa interior. Sus manos, que siempre están frías y con loción, al primer contacto le producen escalofríos, pero no pasa demasiado para que se excite.

—Te amo, Tomi.

Tom sabe que está mal, que debería apartar a su hermano con brusquedad, gritarle, deshacerse en reclamos y preguntas.

Su cuerpo opina distinto. Y sus ojos lloran porque no corresponde a lo que Bill le confiesa, no en ese sentido. Porque no se niega debido al placer físico.

El clímax se cimienta en su vientre, los dedos de sus pies se ponen rígidos y jadea, ronco.

—Hasta mañana.

Así como ha llegado, Bill se va.

— _Mierda_.

Tom se asea y se limpia a manotazos las lágrimas que siguen corriendo por sus mejillas, buscando recomponerse.

Mañana será otro día y ellos dos actuarán como si nada. Es su rutina.

Aparentar que no se está en pedazos es más fácil cuando el sol está en lo alto.

 

2012/05/11


	12. Guerra silenciosa

A lo largo del tour, Bill le había dado puntapiés antes, durante o después de In die Nacht la mayoría de ocasiones. “Es que él tiene que prestarme atención, es nuestra canción”, había bromeado cuando le habían preguntado sobre el tema en una entrevista. Tom se había quejado de los cardenales dolorosos y de la humillación pública. “Oh, Tomi, estás exagerando. Pero si tanto te duele no lo volveré a hacer”, fue la respuesta que había recibido cada vez acompañada de aquel tipo de miradas que uno podría pensar que Tom estaba inmunizado por haber convivido diecisiete años de su vida con Bill. Nada más lejos.   
  
Y ahí, saliendo del backstage, las luces más bajas y centradas en las sillas en el medio del escenario puestas solo para Bill y él, de nuevo tenía esa certeza. Certeza de que iba a evadir el mirar a Bill y de que la mezcla de verde y morado extendiéndose en su canilla iba a incrementar.   
  
—Ahora solo estamos Tom y yo porque esta canción es sobre nosotros. Lo que tenemos, creo yo, es algo raro. Vamos a vivir el…  
  
  
Las palabras se perdieron en alguna parte de su desinterés. Siempre eran las mismas palabras, no necesitaba tener los oídos puestas en ellas porque incluso si en oportunidades había variaciones mínimas, el mensaje era el mismo. Para todos sus admiradores, aquella canción era el himno a su amor y que la tocasen para ellos era compartir algo personal.   
  
Lo era, pero no del modo que pensaban. El primer puntapié vino y le hizo removerse en su asiento de dolor, no porque fuese especialmente fuerte sino porque la zona ya estaba herida. La canción dio inicio.   
  
Bill rogaba  _mírame_  a su manera. Tom no podía ceder, veía su guitarra, veía cómo sus dedos rasgaban las cuerdas.   
  
Era una guerra. Eso era lo presenciaba el público a pesar de no saberlo. Una guerra que Tom tenía todas las de perder pero tal soldado en la batalla final se resistía a rendirse, y la cual Bill sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para izar la bandera de victoria.   
  
Porque eran más que miradas lo que Tom cedería. Era aceptación a aquella petición hecha entre las líneas de la canción y en susurros claros a mitad de la noche.   
  
Por eso, Tom intenta ignorar a Bill, por eso recibe patadas. Esa es su guerra silenciosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Del '10 y escrito para el único Rally Twincest que hubo. :(


	13. Homesick

_whenever i'm alone with you_  
you make me feel like i am home again  
whenever i'm alone with you  
you make me feel like i am whole again  
Lovesong ~ The Cure

  
Bill se sobresalta ligeramente al escuchar un ronquido sonoro interrumpiendo el silencio del bus, se acomoda por millonésima vez y mira la oscuridad. Los ojos le arden de cansancio, pero esa noche no podrá dormir por su cuenta, lo supo desde que despertó en su habitación de hotel, con una sensación horrible en el pecho y de la cual no ha podido liberarse.  
Melancolía.  
Suspira y se levanta sin tomar algo que le sirva para ampararse del frío.  
Sabe qué es lo que necesita, pero se resiste a buscarlo por un orgullo que en los siguientes minutos no quedarán ni vestigios.  
Va hacia la pequeña cocina, agarra un cartón de jugo del frigorífico y toma unos cuantos sorbos cortos, intentando no pensar en nada ni en nadie.  
Su malestar emocional había comenzado al darse cuenta de que la fecha de su cumpleaños número diecisiete estaba cerquísima, y como estaban a mitad de un tour, lo iban a pasar a un sinnúmero de de kilómetros de casa.  
Tom siempre había sido el preferido de su madre, lo cual provocó que un pequeño resentimiento le creciese en el pecho, sin embargo, ante la perspectiva de cumplir años y no poder más que recibir un saludo por teléfono de su segundo familiar favorito en todo el mundo, le hizo sentir triste.  
Y la tristeza solo había crecido con el pasar de las horas y dar entrevista tras entrevista, sin poder estar a solas un segundo con Tom y contarle qué es lo que le pasaba.  
Bill piensa que es aterrador sentir el deseo de retornar a esa ciudad de la que estuvo tan feliz de pisar pocas veces desde que firmaron el contrato con la Universal, y anhelar con tanta fuerza a mamá y el beso que le daba en cualquier momento y del que tanto renegaba y, sobre todo, extrañar el olor a panqueques recién hechos cada mañana.  
Más porque ahora quien le hace el desayuno es alguien que conoció hacía apenas un tiempo y hasta ahora siempre se olvida que detesta la mermelada de fresa, arruinándole dos o tres mañanas a la semana; y porque necesita terriblemente un poco del olor a casa, a hogar y compañía…  
Casi sin saber cómo, deja caer el jugo, mojando el suelo y sus pies, y corre hacia la litera donde su hermano duerme a pierna tendida y profundamente.  
—Tomi, Tomi, despierta —susurra sin obtener resultados.  
Mordiéndose el labio y preparado para cualquier reacción negativa, sacude con violencia a Tom hasta despertarlo, soportando valientemente sus ojos inyectados de fastidio y su entrecejo fruncido.  
—Qué quieres —le pregunta, halando de su sábana que tiene casi en sus rodillas, y ahogando un bostezo—. Son las dos de la mañana —se lamenta luego de un vistazo a su móvil.  
—Eric siempre le echa mermelada de fresa a mis tostadas aunque no me guste, sé que no es a propósito, pero me molesta.  
—¿Qué? ¿Me has despertado para decirme eso?  
—No, no… Tomi —balbucea agitado—, nuestro cumpleaños es en dos semanas. —Se queda en silencio, y Tom parpadea confuso—. Y estamos lejos de casa, muy lejos. Y Eric, en serio, y los besos de mamá en la frente, ¿te acuerdas lo mucho que los odiaba? Ahora…  
—Bill, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta viendo la consternación y desesperación de Bill en su tono y en su mirada.  
—Siempre que estoy a solas contigo, me haces sentir como si estuviera en casa de nuevo, y necesito eso ahora.  
Tom, con su cabeza adormecida, no termina de comprender las palabras de Bill, sin embargo, sin decir nada, hace un espacio en su minúsculo colchón y le hace gestos para que se acueste a su lado. Cuando están perfectamente acoplados, en lo posible, Bill suspira y se relaja, obligándose a respirar la paz y el olor a casa que emana Tom.  
—¿Estás mejor? Parece que ibas a tener una crisis.  
—Sí… —responde con una sonrisa débil—. Tomi, te quiero. —No escucha un “yo también” o algo así, pero está bien. Las cosas ahora están bien dentro de lo posible.  
—Oye tus pies están húmedos y melosos —comenta en un susurro y arrugando la nariz, más que dispuesto a levantarse y limpiar el desastre.  
—Lo sé… es jugo… —Bill no dice más, porque ha quedado dormido, y Tom no tiene más remedio que dejar pasar el hecho y cerrar los ojos. Ya cuando amaneciese sería de otra forma, y podría cuestionar a Bill y alborotar como un niño sobre sus sábanas sucias y sus pies pegajosos.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos cosas, aquí estoy haciendo trampa porque este fic tiene como 700 palabras, pero no quiero postearlo por su cuenta. La segunda es que no recuerdo de qué fecha es @@ ¿'11 o 12? Tal vez '10. Jo, no sé, el caso es que fue escrito para La Torre de Eidos, una comunidad de retos geniales en LJ.


	14. Juntos

Bill tenía siete años cuando declaró que iba a casarse con Tom y estar con él para toda su vida. —No, cielo, no puedes casarte con tu hermano —le había dicho mientras le secaba el cabello. Hacía poco Jörg se había ido de casa y había presenciado cómo sus hijos estaban más unidos que nunca, así que recibió la afirmación con el corazón encogido, como si en la mente infantil de su hijo el casarse significase el mayor lazo que dos personas pudiesen entablar y quisiera eso para Tom y él.   
  
Cuando los gemelos alcanzaron la pubertad, las muestras de cariño más que ternura a veces le arrancaron fruncidas de ceño, lo cual disminuyó cuando Tom empezó a tener otros amigos aparte de Andreas. Inevitablemente, Bill se había sentido desplazado.   
  
—No siempre van a juntos como si fueran siameses —había intentado razonarle un día mientras hacía la cena. Tom había salido a patinar desde hacía horas y no volvía.  
  
  
—Vamos a estar juntos para siempre, es que tú no entiendes.   
  
Y ciertamente no quería entender. Luego de aquellas palabras dichas entre dientes, Bill no añadió más.   
  
El contrato con una discográfica, mudarse, Tokio Hotel, en el fondo le brindó cierta paz. Muy en el fondo, ¿sino qué clase de madre sería? Gordon le acusaba a veces de paranoica. “Son unidos, diferentes, déjalos ser”, le decía. Pero no era tan fácil porque a pesar de que hubo noviecitas, discusiones y trato de hermanos, algo no le terminaba de cerrar, y no solo por la actitud de Bill.   
  
Fue cuando tenían dieciséis que estaban en casa en uno de sus recesos de la banda que confirmó las sospechas que estaban sepultadas pero no del todo desterradas. No fue un beso, no fue verlos en una situación comprometedora, fue llegar del trabajo y encontrarlos en el sillón de la sala comiendo frituras y viendo una película.  
  
—Vienes temprano —dijo Tom con la boca llena.   
  
—¡Argh, Tomi! —se quejó Bill sin moverse. Su rostro estaba ubicado en el hueco entre el hombro y el brazo de su hermano, sus piernas encima de las de este y sus cuerpos imposiblemente cerca.   
  
Ni siquiera su presencia lograba que rompieran la postura o que se sintieran incómodos. Ese día regresó a su trabajo y encerrada en su oficina lloró todas las lágrimas que tenía guardadas en el pecho. No se sentía culpable por no haberse impuesto como pudo haberlo hecho; todo lo contrario, sentía que pese a ella iba a ocurrir. Lloró por lo que implicaría si eran descubiertos, lloró por sentir que había fallado en defenderlos del mundo y de ellos mismos.   
  
Pero se forzó a recomponerse y nadie notó que había algo abismalmente distinto en ella.   
  
Cuando visitó por primera vez la casa a la que sus hijos se mudaron, cuando vi sus mascotas liarse en sus piernas y las miradas de amor que compartían, entendió que Bill en todos esos años había tenido la completa razón: Tom y él no se separarían jamás.


	15. La verdad oculta tras puertas cerradas

“Somos almas gemelas.” Esa quizá sea una de las frases que más ha repetido a lo largo de las incontables entrevistas en los cuatro años de la banda… Una de las tantísimas mentiras que dicen a diestra y siniestra. Quiere a Tom, claro que sí, es su hermano gemelo. ¿Pero llegar a pensar que no pueden sobrevivir uno sin el otro? Es todo una jodida farsa. No hace más que comprobarlo cuando se siente encerrado en el apartamento espacioso y lujoso que está obligado a compartir con él. Lo cual ocurre mucho más seguido de lo que nadie podría imaginarse jamás.  
  
—¡Bill, has dejado todo la cocina sucia! —escucho el grito que atraviesa la puerta cerrada y la música a medio volumen.  
  
Echa la cabeza hacia delante y devuelve el grito, el cual es amortizado por su cabeza enterrada en sus almohadas. Hace un puño y lo estrella contra su colchón repetidamente con rabia.  
  
—¡Que te he dicho de dejar la ducha llena de pelos! ¡Mierda, Bill! —nuevamente la voz alzada de Tom se deja oír.  
  
Y, de nuevo, no contesta. Esa tarde no tiene ánimos de discutir.  
  
Hubo una época en la que quiso tener una convivencia en paz y se quebraba las uñas intentando ser útil en las labores de la casa, ordenaba todo el desastre que causaba en el baño, la cocina y la sala. Sin embargo, nunca hizo lo suficiente. Tom siempre encontraba errores y detalles de los que retarle como si fuera su madre… a excepción de que Simone nunca los obligó a levantar un dedo más de lo necesario.  
  
—¡Me tienes harto! ¡Hay que encontrar una maldita doméstica! —había vociferado un día cansado de que su hermano le obligase a agacharse y le hiciera notar las motas de polvo ocultas debajo del sillón que habían sobrevivido a su limpieza. Tom, en respuesta, salió por milésima vez con su lamento de la ineficiencia de las señoras de limpieza.  
  
Pero la verdad es que no son solo esas pequeñas cosas fastidiosas.  
  
Es el conjunto, son las discusiones por quién dormirá esa noche con los perros o quién los sacará a pasear. Es porque la comida sana que llena el congelador y hace que su estómago se retuerza y no en buena forma. Es porque la convivencia es una mierda y a veces hasta es incapaz de acordarse de los tiempos en los que Tom le gustaba como hermano… o el simple hecho de verlo no le causaba ira.  
  
Presintiendo que si su gemelo nota que ha perdido el control del televisor de la sala por tercera vez, se levanta, saca a Scotty que le mira con sus grandes ojos marrones y pone el seguro a su puerta. Se acuesta en su cama y sube el volumen de su equipo de música todo lo que puede.  
  
¿Almas gemelas? Por supuesto… Tal vez. Aunque lo cotidiano elimine de a pocos el cariño y la tolerancia, y todo al final no parezca más que una puta marca en la res hecha con hierro quemante: inevitable y doloroso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro que ni idea de la fecha. Dato curioso: este es el único fic que tiene una versión en inglés. lol


	16. Lágrimas

Los ojos de Simone se vuelven acuosos de inmediato y no pasan muchos segundos antes de que las lágrimas corran copiosas e imparables por sus mejillas.  
  
—¿Por qué? —pregunta ella. Apenas tiene voz.  
  
_Porque sí, porque debía hacerlo_ , grita su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, todo su cuerpo.  
  
—Fue un juego —responde en un murmuro casi inaudible.  
  
—No fue un juego. ¡Ya tienes trece años! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
  
De nuevo dice una mentira poco creíble, en un intento vano.  
  
Las lágrimas siguen rodando por las mejillas de su mamá y sus ojos hinchados y rojos están fijos en él, atravesándolo. No ha dejado por un instante de mover compulsivamente las manos, estrujándolas, apretándolas.  
  
Un peso invisible se pone encima de su pecho y le dificulta la respiración, y sin poderlo evitar, también comienza a llorar.  
  
—Oh, Bill, por favor, dime la verdad.  
  
Ambos saben cuál es la verdad, y Simone únicamente quiere escucharla de sus labios para confirmar que es “real”, que hay un problema que necesita ser solucionado… de algún modo.  
  
El llanto no se detiene en ninguno de los dos.  
  
Bill piensa que no debería estar pasando esto, que su madre no debería de haber entrado intempestivamente a la habitación encontrándole con los labios encima de los de un Tom dormido y ajeno a la situación.  
  
No tenía por qué haber abierto los ojos con susto y luego jalarle de un brazo hasta la sala, antes de comenzar a llorar y a exigirle que le dijera el porqué.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
_Porque amo a mi hermano, mamá, porque quiero besarle en la boca, sí, en la boca, en los labios, sentir su lengua, recorrerle con las manos, sentir su piel, y es así, desde siempre ha sido así, en serio._  
  
Mamá, no llores, por favor, me rompes el corazón y tus lágrimas no van a borrar lo que siento, porque todo eso está muy dentro de mí y quiero estar a su lado para siempre…  
  
¿Podrías no condenarme?, ¿podrías tratar de comprender lo que siento?… ¿podrías no decirle a Tom, mamá? Él no sabe nada y no quiero que sepa. Por favor… ¿Sí?  
  
Balbucea algo sin sentido y comienza a hipar, sin decirle a Simone todas las cosas que cruzan por su mente en ese momento.  
  
—Nunca más tienes que volver a hacerlo, ¿está bien? Es tu hermano y…  
  
Bill sigue llorando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro del '08.


	17. Mariposas, polillas y murciélagos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es hacerlo porque quieres, diría Tom. No, es hacerlo porque debes, rebatiría Bill.

No es que Tom haya sido el niño más avispado o adelantado de su curso, pero se percató al instante cuando su interés por la chica más bonita de su clase fue correspondido. Su primer beso fue torpe, lo dejó medio repelido y totalmente orgulloso.

—¡Me besé con una niña! —le informó a Bill esa misma tarde apenas encontró oportunidad.

Lo que para Tom era algo simple y hasta olvidable, para su hermano significó un lo _hice y_ _tú no._ Sin querer quedarse atrás, el día siguiente mostró sus mejores modales, portó su sonrisa conquista-tías y consiguió que la misma niña le besase.

Pan comido.

Tom se molestó un poco, no demasiado, y conversaron sobre lo que habían sentido, como buenos gemelos que se lo cuentan todo.

—Como bichos en las tripas —declaró Tom con la nariz arrugada—. ¿Mariposas? Fue extraño.

Bill quedó callado, ceño fruncido porque él no había sentido _nada_.

El episodio quedó olvidado, quizá por eso Bill no encontró problemas en seguir el mismo patrón de comportamiento cuando, unos años después, Tom le contó que al fin había tocado los pechos de su noviecita del momento.

Desplegó encanto y no tuvo que invertir demasiado tiempo para también toquetear a su antojo a alguna muchacha dispuesta.

—¿Por qué tienes que repetir todo lo que hago? —acusó Tom cuando llegó a sus oídos que Bill y Mel, la hija del profesor de matemáticas, habían pasado a segunda base.

—No es cierto, es… es… No me quiero quedar _atrás_ —reveló para su propia sorpresa.

—Ni que esta fuera una estúpida competencia, tonto.

—Ya sé —gruñó Bill, inclusive si no lo sentía así. Ese «no me quiero quedar atrás» era un «no quiero que me dejes atrás». Era su versión de negarse a _perder._

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Tom a continuación, curioso.

Bill se hizo el tonto, contestó cualquier cosa y estableció que también quería saber. La respuesta de Tom ahora fue una que nunca esperó: Polillas. De nuevo en las tripas pero también en su vientre bajo, y ahora salvajes, como teniendo la necesidad de estrellarse contra una fuente de luz.

—Fue impresionante.

Con desconcierto, Bill consideró que había algo malo con él: otra vez no había sentido nada. Es decir, su deseo sexual se había despertado, sin embargo, como nació, murió, y _ya_.

—Mierda.

Los murciélagos arribaron cuando Tom perdió la virginidad, a los quince y algo. Para Bill, no fue más que placer crudo y vacío, poco después. Murciélagos dentro de tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza, numerosos, incansables, revoloteando, chillando.

Ahora sí, en vez de quedar en silencio, confuso y creyendo que algo dentro suyo estaba malogrado, acusó a Tom de imaginación y sentidos sobreexcitados.

Como era de esperarse, Tom se rió de él.

—Es genial, tener sexo es lo más genial del mundo.

Esa competencia ilusa que había instaurado desde pequeño tenía ganador. Bill plantó su pie en el suelo con fuerza, más frustrado que irritado.

—Demuéstramelo.

Entre «estás bromeando» y entre «no, no lo hago, idiota», Tom finalmente fue convencido de traspasar la barrera con puros fines técnicos. El primer beso que compartieron fue contenido, muy sereno, como si estuvieran probando terreno.

Y _mariposas_. Polillas cuando una mano resbaló sobre su incipiente erección. Mariposas y polillas peleando, sumergidas en una danza que lo dejaba mareado, boquiabierto, aunque solo para dejar brotar soniditos vergonzosos de querer más. Los murciélagos fueron los últimos que se unieron a la fiesta. En esta ocasión, a Bill no le importa nada.

 

2012/05/21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt de... de alguien, pero HEY, Olga me regaló un [banner](http://espiral-ascendente.blogspot.pe/2012/05/mariposas-polillas-y-murcielagos.html) a mí y no a ti. :D


	18. Más allá de la realidad

—Para mí, ¿sabes?, es creer en almas gemelas. Es decir, que todos las tienen, un alma gemela, alguien ideal y que te complementa en todo. Sé que ella está por ahí esperando también a conocerme y, y, es loco… A veces desalienta, porque, bueno, hemos conocido tantas personas, tantas ciudades y países, y…

Bill estaba hablando atropelladamente. Su inglés se había vuelto decente, quizá todavía no del todo fluido, pero a años luz del inicio… Y eso a Tom no le interesaba lo suficiente. Se rascó la mejilla y estiró las piernas, hundiéndose más en su asiento. La perorata de su gemelo era conocida y aburrida.

—¿Y tú, Tom? ¿Qué opinas del amor? —dijo el entrevistador cuando Bill pareció quedarse sin aire.

Ahora era su turno, la atención estaba centrada en él. Enderezó el micrófono en sus manos en dirección vertical.

—El amor es una mierda —declaró con frescura. En el público se desató pequeños murmullos que jalaron las comisuras de su boca hacia arriba—. ¿No creen? Tú en especial, Bill. Porque cuando lo sientes no puedes simplemente gritarlo a los cuatro vientos debido a que primero debes fijarte si está permitido por la sociedad o no.

A diferencia de antes, se hizo un silencio de ultratumba, y Tom siguió sacando con rapidez y precisión lo que tenía en el pecho. —Tómanos por ejemplo a mí y a mi hermano aquí que está obligado a decir idioteces que no cree, y es que, la verdad, aunque les joda a todos, ya me encontró a mí. ¿Recuerdan como a veces mezcla eso de almas gemelas con su amor verdadero? Sí, bueno…

Un súbito aplauso le hizo parpadear y mirar a su alrededor con confusión.

—Ha habido un error técnico, volvemos al aire en una nada —le indicó Bill con suavidad para no sobresaltarlo—. ¿Otra vez te dejaste llevar?

Lo había hecho. Un leve color rojizo brotó en sus mejillas y se pasó la lengua por su piercing. La respuesta era obvia y no se molestó en formularla.

En cuestión de segundos el host les comunicó que estaban de nuevo en vivo y en directo.

Tom volvió a hundirse en su asiento, hombros caídos, rostro aburrido.

No podía vomitar aquellas palabras a una audiencia no de miles sino de millones. Estaba el tema legal, el destrozo a su familia, y cientos de factores más. Solo podía imaginar lo que sería.

Alzó la vista por inercia unos minutos luego. Bill estaba hablando esta vez de proyectos a largo y a corto plazo, de sueños. De conocer Tokio. Sus miradas se cruzaron cuando el entrevistador le hizo una pregunta en específico a Gustav para intentar descubrir si estaba despierto y sin querer una sonrisa perezosa se coló en sus labios.

“Todo irá bien”, le afirmaban los ojos idénticos a los suyos. Tom le creía porque en realidad, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Iría hasta el fin del mundo con Bill e incluso un poco más allá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro del Rally Twincest, es decir, del '10.


	19. Más obvio, imposible

Gustav estaba furioso con Tom y Bill. De nuevo había sido víctima de una de sus bromas que solo en Kaulitzlandia tenía sentido y, lo peor de todo, era que no había podido gritarles o darse la satisfacción de una venganza que involucrase las gorras de Tom o el maquillaje de Bill, dos de sus puntos vulnerables más evidentes. Pero había sido demasiado tarde cuando notó los mensajes enviados a su familia desde su teléfono anunciando que salía del closet.   
  
Golpear con fuerza sus baquetas no le ayudaba a deshacerse de su ira cuando aparentemente de la nada le habían llovido llamadas y mensajes de texto preguntándole sobre su sexualidad. Estaba concentrado en lo que tocaba pero eso no evitaba que mirara a sus compañeros de banda moviéndose en el escenario de un lado a otro, a Bill corriendo y cantando, poniendo su alma en el show que daba. Tom sonreía, al parecer contagiado por esa energía aunque rehuyendo a su hermano cuando lo perseguía.   
  
Era como el juego del gato y el ratón.  
  
  
Llegaron al final de la canción que tocaban y Bill agradeció a la multitud, dándoles tiempo para tomar un respiro antes de empezar la siguiente. Tom bebió una botella de agua que le alcanzaron desde el backstage, su mirada siempre enfocada en Bill.   
  
Por regla general, Gustav se había prohibido prestarles demasiada atención a los gemelos temiendo por salud mental pero en esos momentos en los que lo único que deseaba era torturarlos lento y doloroso, no podía despegar su vista de ellos.   
  
Desde siempre su interacción en los conciertos había causado furor bien recibido. Pero desde que habían iniciado ese tour tenía la impresión de que esa interacción era peor. Peor en el sentido de… descarada. Las siguientes canciones intentó tener la cabeza en blanco, sin embargo, no lo logró, y fue en Ready, set go o Break away que la comprensión azotó su cerebro. ¿Acaso Georg y él siempre habían sido tan ciegos? Había estado sucediendo en sus propias narices, el flirteo que era descarado frente a las cámaras y se volvía casi insoportable de presenciar fuera de estas.   
  
_Dios mío._    
  
Tenían varias personas con ellos prácticamente todo el día pero la propia negación de lo que más obvio imposible estaba arraigado. Era un velo fácil de tener en los ojos. Viendo ahora las sonrisas y las miradas bajo otra luz, se sintió poderoso y a sabiendas de que de ahí en adelante estaría exento de bromas marca Kaulitz solo con una afirmación dicha con casualidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rally Twincest. Si no estoy equivocada, lo escribí para el mismo reto que el anterior a este, pero no recuerdo cuál fue el que mandé al final. o.o


	20. Oh, Murphy del...

Que pasara eso era como romper todo orden lógico en el universo, como afirmar que Bill pensaba en los otros antes que en él…  
  
Una chica le había rechazado, o algo así. Y de la peor forma.  
  
—Georg —había susurrado ella con un sonrojo. Estaba ebria y casi desnuda—. No sabes cuánto me gustas…  
  
Sin terminar de creérselo y por no estar demasiado embriagado, se había incorporado y salido de la habitación a paso rápido.  
  
¿¡Confundirlo con Georg!? ¡Dios! ¿Y qué podía ser peor que eso?  
  
La respuesta llegó rápidamente: Bill, ebrio, en los brazos de Georg, besándole y susurrando: “Tom”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 palabras exactas ;) er, finales del '07 o comienzos del '08, estoy asumiendo.


	21. Palabras

Consuelo  
Bill es el único que puede consolar a Tom. Y viceversa.  
  
Tatuaje  
Tom ama pasar horas acariciando el tatuaje de Bill en forma de estrella.  
  
Moda  
Siempre es curioso notar cómo, sin planearlo, muchas veces el color de su ropa combinan.  
  
Música  
Cuando Bill canta, lo hace para el mundo, para los fans, pero sobre todo para Tom.  
  
Beso  
La primera vez que sus labios y sus lenguas se tocaron, retrocedieron asombrados por la sensación.  
  
Amor  
En contra del mundo, en contra de sus amigos, en contra de sus familiares… se aman y punto.  
  
Abrazo  
Para Bill, la sensación de estar rodeado por los brazos de su hermano, es la mejor sensación que existe.  
  
Sonrisa  
La sonrisa que tiene Tom, para Bill, es la más envolverte y atractiva que existe; podría pasarse horas viéndola.  
  
Alcohol  
Tom ebrio, es lo más tierno que existe, aunque tenga los ojos desorbitados y ganas de sexo a toda costa.  
  
Tour  
El primer tour que hicieron fue especialmente divertido, ya no había mamá ni papá cerca de los cuales debían “ocultarse”.  
  
Celos  
Tom a veces muestra demasiado interés por alguna fan, y Bill no puede más que apretar los dientes y los puños con rabia.  
  
Inocencia  
Los actos de Bill siempre tuvieron algo de inocentes, y aún lo tienen mientras se arrodilla frente a Tom y le desabrocha los pantalones.  
  
Temor  
Cuando el viento azota contra las ventanas y la lluvia no para de caer, a Bill siempre le gusta escabullirse a la cama de Tom.  
  
Lágrimas  
Las cuatro veces que ha llorado Tom, Bill ha estado ahí. Y todas las veces que él se ha deshecho en lágrimas, Tom estuvo a su lado.  
  
Voluntad  
En la oreja izquierda de Tom hay una perforación, siempre oculta por las rastas y la gorra. Un recuerdo constante y palpitante de un capricho de Bill.  
  
Clímax  
Cuando Tom llega al orgasmo, gruñe y aprieta los dientes; en cambio, Bill jadea y se muerde los labios hasta casi hacerlos sangrar. Son diferencias mínimas que reafirman su individualidad.  
  
Gemelos  
Nunca han creído que su amor esté mal, aunque sean familia. Es como si superaran la barrera de ser hermanos y a la vez afianzaran lo que sienten en ser gemelos.  
  
Francés  
A Bill no le gusta el idioma francés, tampoco la comida o las chicas francesas. Lo único francés que le gusta son los “besos franceses” que Tom le da en las noches cuando nadie mira.  
  
Sueños  
Es curioso compartir, a veces, los sueños con alguien; y siempre es reconfortante compartir las pesadillas. Bill lo sabe cada vez que despierta al mismo tiempo que Tom, y ambos se miran con miedo.  
  
Muerte  
Tom muchas veces ha sentido la necesidad asfixiante de hacerle prometer a Bill que morirán el mismo segundo, del mismo minuto, de la misma hora, del mismo día, de la misma semana, del mismo mes, del mismo año...  
  
Flores  
Tenían ocho años, y con toda la inocencia posible, Bill le regaló dos lilas a su hermano. Tom se congeló, sin saber si aceptarlas o cómo rechazarlas, pero una mirada de esos ojos idénticos a sus suyos hizo que aceptara las flores y las estrechara contra su corazón.  
  
Automóvil  
El gran estreno del nuevo Cadillac Escalade de Tom fue dos días después de comprarlo; y realmente valió la pena, aunque por un descuido uno de los asientos quedara manchado y Tom, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, tuviera que inventarles una mentira a Georg y Gustav mientras Bill reía disimuladamente.  
  
Monstruos  
Bill dejó de creer que había monstruos debajo de su cama cuando tenía cinco años, pero nunca se lo dijo a su hermano porque prefería que Tom se molestara todos los días en tomarle de las manos y apretarlas, asegurándole que estaría con él para siempre y que nunca nadie le haría daño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este formato se puso de moda una época en LJ, y claro, tenía yo que escribir sobre mis amados Tom y Bill. XD


	22. Pequeña intriga

Mierda, piensa mientras las preguntas no cesan de escucharse ni un solo segundo.  
  
_"¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué demoraste? ¿Por qué fuiste a ver a tu hermano en vez de venir aquí? ¿Por qué no me cuentas todo? ¿Por qué no me llamas o mandas mensajes como antes? ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Estás harto de discutir por estupideces? ¿Ya no me amas? ¿El amor se termina? ¿Si se acaba es porque nunca fue amor realmente?…"_  
  
El teléfono puesto en altavoz hace que los chillidos nerviosos y el tono a punto de romper en llanto invadan la estancia.  
  
Bill le sigue mirando fijamente, sus ojos denotando que para él la situación es sobrellevable y que en el momento en el que la llamada llegue a su fin, va a recibirle con los brazos abiertos para que se refugie en su pecho.  
  
Sintiendo como los músculos de sus piernas y brazos se tensan, Tom gira dándole la espalda y habla con su tan practicada voz de arrepentimiento cuando responde una de las preguntas que ella le ha lanzado.  
  
Largos minutos luego, al encontrarse entrelazado a Bill y trata de acompasar el ritmo de su respiración, presiente que está a una nada de su punto de quiebre y que todo aquello que poco a poco se ha ido desmoronando finalmente terminará de destruirse.  
  
Vive en una farsa, manteniendo una máscara pegada al rostro y de la que hace uso cada vez que está con esa pobre chica que le cuestiona obsesivamente cada cosa que hace. Tom cree que es debido a que su instinto le grita que algo está mal, lástima que siempre acabe creyendo ciegamente cada una de sus mentiras e inventos.  
  
Sin embargo, no es por eso que en su corazón haya grietas cada vez más hondas y entreveradas, no a pesar de que año y medio no pasan sin dejar estragos y crea con firmeza que ella merece algo mejor.  
  
Su corazón se rompe por el Bill impávido que lo tiene envuelto en sus brazos en esos instantes y duerme tranquilo con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios. Porque la pequeña intriga que formuló su hermano para ocultar su amor ha tomado formas gigantescas y monstruosas, y sabe que pronto va a devorarlos a los tres y a masticarlos lentamente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto de LJ, y ahora que lo veo, puede considerarse relacionado a Astro rey.


	23. Pertenencia

El corazón le latía tan fuerte que sentía que podía vomitarlo. Vaya pensamiento, estar en pleno concierto, detenerse de pronto y vomitar el corazón. Casi podía escuchar los gritos de terror y la histeria que se desataría entre el público. En el rostro de Tom se esbozó una mueca que intentó disimular de inmediato a sabiendas que tenía miles de cámaras enfocadas en él y bajó la cabeza hacia su guitarra por unos segundos.   
  
Se encontraban en alguna ciudad de Alemania y Bill estaba hablando y hablando. Hablando interminablemente sobre lo agradecido que estaba, sobre lo que Tokio Hotel era para él. Sobre el amor que Tom y él compartían.   
  
Ni siquiera estuvo seguro de cuándo las palabras atropelladas de su hermano acabaron y la siguiente canción de su setlist dio inicio. Sus dedos se movieron por inercia al igual que su cuerpo. ¿Cuándo tocar se había convertido en algo tan mecánico?  
  
  
De nuevo el pensamiento de vomitar su corazón se le vino a la mente. Centró la mirada en una de las chicas que estaba en primera fila y se imaginó las semanas que había acampado para lograr ese puesto, el dinero, el sacrificio que había hecho.  
  
Estaba en el consabido lado derecho de Bill, en el que siempre estaba él, así que sin duda era una fan de las suyas que soñaba con quizá compartir su cama. ¿Qué más podía querer si el corazón de Tom Kaulitz le caía en plena cara?   
  
Sus dedos se pusieron tiesos y una nota le salió mal. No fue notorio más que para Georg, Gustav y, principalmente Bill. Vaciando su cabeza de cavilaciones perturbadoras, se concentró en tocar y durante un par de canciones todo fluyó con normalidad hasta que sintió a Bill contra él moviéndose enérgicamente, cantando, _cantándole_  y entregándose al público.   
  
Tal vez podría vomitar su corazón en dirección a Bill. Tuvo la imagen mental exacta. Pudo imaginarse cómo cada músculo del rostro de su gemelo se contorsionaría, cómo automáticamente las lágrimas cruzarían sus mejillas y quedaría mudo de la impresión, del dolor.   
  
—Más te vale dejar de tener la mente en todo jodido lugar menos en donde debes. —Ese era Bill apartando el micrófono y murmurando a su oído con voz agitada.   
  
“Qué si no”, quiso contestar pero recibió una mirada cargada que le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza y sonreír mientras veía a Bill regresar corriendo al centro del escenario. No iba a vomitar su corazón por ser anatómicamente imposible y porque, para comenzar, su corazón no le pertenecía. No podía hacer lo que le provocase con él porque no era suyo y a su hermano, desde que era pequeños, siempre había odiado que tocase lo que le pertenecía a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A estas alturas ya todos nos hemos dado cuenta de lo repetitiva que soy en los temas que trato aquí, ups. o_o


	24. Querer(te)(nos)(morir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill tiene trece años, el drama le corre por las venas, jura que está enamorado y que morirá por eso. Tom sabe mejor. (Lamentablemente).

«Esto es ridículo.» Que lo fuera no le restaba realismo a la situación: Bill sabía que _moriría_ , de una u otra forma. Suspiró tres, cuatro veces.

—Deja de hacer eso.

—No me entiendes.

Tom rió (con la boca, no con los ojos; no que importara). Bill rodó teatralmente en su cama y cerró sus manos en torno a su propio cuello. Apretó lo que pudo hasta que tosió.

Ahora sí Tom frunció el ceño. —Tonto —le insultó mientras le daba palmaditas.

Fue en esa situación que Andreas, sin anunciarse (como siempre), entró a la pieza y los observó desconcertado. Tom dejó de estar inclinado sobre Bill, quien se incorporó de un salto.

 —¿Qué pasó?

 Tom tenía trece años, no entendía (no quería), y le relató a Andreas cómo así Bill había salido con que tenía la absoluta seguridad de que moriría a más tardar ese fin de semana.

Andreas, acostumbrado a esas excentricidades, asintió y los apuró a cumplir con su agenda planeada.

Nadaron en la piscina, jugaron a ahogarse

(solo que Bill casi, casi se lo toma demasiado en serio y Tom casi, casi le da un golpe. «No-causas-gracia.» «Pero…» «No.» Y Bill tomándose un poco más de cloro y en el fondo sintiendo que ese era el _sabor_ del amor de Tom.

Se preguntó cómo sería otro tipo de amor. Ese que creía que sentía.

Había sido extraño: despertar convencido de estar enamorado de su mejor amigo y entrar en pánico... Inmediatamente creer que moriría),

y luego fueron a fumar hierba en una casa abandonada.

Cuando llegó el sábado, después de días dramáticos en los que no canturreó como de costumbre, Bill tragó duro y apartó a Andreas que estaba de espectador del ensayo de la banda, ignorando las miradas de Gustav, las quejas de Georg y el silencio de Tom.

—MegustasmuchoAndi.

Bill no esperó a que hubiera un rechazo verbal. Salió corriendo ni bien contempló un segundo las cejas arqueadas de Andreas, sus ojos confusos y muy abiertos por el pasmo. Lo había sabido y aun así no pudo quedar callado por una leve y estúpida esperanza de ser correspondido.

 Ahora perecería de vergüenza por el rechazo del primer amor y se quedaría sin mejor amigo (el mejor, el único en todo ese pueblo).

 —Moriré.

—Exagerado. —Tom lo encontró en el techo de su casa—. Andi me contó. Es un idiota… Me tienes a mí, y ya sabes: gemelos unidos, jamás serán vencidos —ofreció con una sonrisa dubitativa. Bill miró sus mejillas rojas con curiosidad.

—Oye, ¿tú también creíste que morirías? Cuando descubriste que me querías. —Bill liberó una carcajada repentina ante el espanto de Tom—. Bromeo. Gracias, Tomi. Ya buscaremos otro Andi.

Bill le sonrió cuando asintió, y el corazón le saltó en el pecho.

Ese «buscaremos otro Andi» se le clavó como una estaca, porque el hecho era que Tom sí había sentido que se moría cuando aceptó que su gemelo era el centro de su universo, sin interesarle lazos sanguíneos y demás _detalles_ a los que los que el amor era ciego.

Pero había aprendido por las malas que uno no moría por amor (no correspondido). Así era la vida de cruel.


	25. Quizá

A veces tienes deseos de gritar a todos que duermes todas las noches con tu hermano y que le dices que lo amas.  
  
Que cometes un pecado que no se siente como tal y que, incluso, eres feliz.  
  
Sin embargo, sabes que el mundo, si supiera, te condenaría y lo condenaría a él; y tú no quieres que sufra… por eso debe ser un secreto.  
  
Quizá algún día llegue el momento propicio para gritar orgullosamente que sí, que estás enamorado de tu propia sangre… Quizá llegue el día en el que a él no le importará el qué dirán.  
  
Quizá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 exactas~ E insisto, nótese que este ciclo de argumentos repetitivos resalto lo que me atrapó tanto de Tom y Bill.


	26. Reinicio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es un nuevo comienzo en la India, lejos de todo. Pero están juntos y eso es lo importante.

Es el (re)inicio de todo, lo sabes cuando la sobrecargo anuncia la llegada del avión a su destino y una mano aprieta la tuya con calidez.

Ha sido la decisión correcta, _¿verdad?_ La respuesta no es inmediata en tu cerebro y tu garganta está contraída en el proceso de recoger el equipaje, salir del aeropuerto y buscar transporte.

El calor te sofoca hasta sentir que estás sin aliento y el sabor en tu lengua se vuelve todavía más confuso cuando el taxi en el que estás debe detenerse para cederle el paso a una vaca que atraviesa la calle tranquilamente.

Tu hermano ríe  disimuladamente y tú le devuelves el gesto de manera un poco forzada.

Los pequeños cuernos del animal están adornados con flores y su cola se mece de un lado al otro. El panorama, en todo sentido, es tan diferente a lo que estás acostumbrado que debes de quitar la vista de la ventana y posarla en tu acompañante que observa todo con curiosidad como si fuera su primera vez en el país.

Es él.

Por él estás ahí.

Y este el inicio, vuelves a pensar. Algo así como una nueva estrella (que representa el _todo_ ) naciendo de la que estaba agonizante por los fotógrafos, la fama y los secretos. Por las discusiones, el sexo insatisfactorio y promiscuo, las promesas rotas y demás mierdas.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —el susurro se pierde en el silencio.

La casa no es muy grande pero contiene más de lo necesario y algunos lujos a los que están habituados.

Han huido y al lugar al que lo anunciaron hace varios años atrás, cuando la situación ya era insostenible pero Tokio Hotel todavía los _impulsaba_. Tu mente se detiene un instante en Georg y Gustav, y sonríes, recordando su apoyo y su amistad incondicional.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí… —respondes con vaguedad, más concentrado en ver a tus dos perros que curiosean los alrededores. Te sientes culpable porque han tenido que ser dormidos para viajar pero era necesario; realizar ese viaje sin ellos hubiese sido imposible.

—Oye, escúchame: ¿ _Estás bien_? —vuelve a preguntarte tu gemelo con una mirada significativa.

Parpadeas, apartando los ojos de tus mascotas y asimilas la pregunta. Lo estás. Más o menos.

—No sé si llegue a aclimatarme. —Las palabras brotan de tus labios sin tanta premeditación con la más pura verdad. Se escucha un suspiro—. Es decir, no me arrepiento de nada —te apresuras a añadir—. Hemos llegado aquí por un motivo y pienso seguir hasta el final. Contigo, porque sabes que…

Un beso te calla.

Puedes saborear sudor y entrega, y es suficiente (al menos por el momento) para dejar de lado pensamientos y sentimientos de hesitación.

Es el ladrido de los perros en el patio trasero lo que les separa e impide que las manos que están jugando con el elástico de su ropa interior lleguen más allá.

Es una _vaca_ pasteando relajada.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? —cuestionas levantando una ceja.

Tu hermano queda en silencio un rato hasta que viendo cómo el animal se acuesta a sus anchas y los mira con descaro, como retándolos a sacarla, sonríe.

—Supongo que tendremos nuestra propia vaca sagrada.

Es el (re)inicio de sus vidas, lejos de todo lo conocido, con sus perros amados, y uno al lado del otro.

Y una vaca.

Mentalizando eso, Tom ríe, y ahora sí es una risa genuina.

 

19 de mayo de 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para algún concurso de Autores de TH Fics (el de escribir en 2da persona, si no estoy equivocada). Estuve tentada a subirlo por su cuenta, pero no creo que valga la pena.


	27. Resentimiento

Bill no había querido interrumpir la comodidad de estar en pijamas viendo una película con Tom haciéndole mimos distraídos, tampoco dejar a sus perros ni la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera cuando se le antojase. “Pero ha pasado cierto tiempo desde que los visitamos”, había dicho Tom.

Una negación se le quedó en la punta de su lengua. Detrás de esas palabras había mucho más y él podía entender sílaba a sílaba, aunque no  _compartir_. Por eso estaban ahí, en la casa en la que habían crecido. Un recorrido por el primer nivel les reveló que su madre se hallaba en su estudio y que no había rastros de su padrastro. Simone los saludó con frialdad, y la respuesta de qué estaba mal la comprendieron al advertir una botella de vino abierta y sus manos manchadas de óleo.

—Vámonos —dijo Bill con seriedad. Tom meneó la cabeza.

—Mamá, ¿dónde está Gordon?

—Con una tía, mañana regresa —respondió Simone con voz vaga, lengua trabada—. ¿A qué han venido?

—No sabíamos que ibas a estar así —defendió Bill, halando con cuidado de Tom para evitar que avanzase hacia ella.

—No lo toques —gruñó Simone, encendiendo un cigarrillo con una mano trémula—. Ese es el trato. Ustedes no se tocan en mi presencia.

—Vámonos —volvió a insistir Bill y esta vez no hubo resistencia. Al par de minutos se escuchó un auto partir.

Sabía que pasarían semanas antes de volver a saber de ellos.

Simone intentó darle un sorbo más a la botella de vino que había abierto con la perspectiva de acabar el cuadro que tenía pausado desde hacía años, la encontró vacía y gruñó.

Tom y Bill habían tenido diecisiete cuando los había descubierto  _in fraganti_  y desde entonces, entre la repugnancia, la culpabilidad y demás, había sido incapaz de volver a coger un pincel. De expresarse. Les echaba la culpa, sí, y también los había enfrentado en ese preciso instante. Hubo gritos, histerismo, lloriqueo y al final la conclusión de que “eso” no volvería a suceder bajo su techo, nada incriminatorio, no contacto siquiera, o si no dejarían de tener madre. Ese era su “trato”.

Sus vidas habían seguido, extrañas al inicio pero ayudados por los constantes viajes y obligaciones de los gemelos había sido fácil barrer el polvo debajo de la alfombra. Sin embargo, el resentimiento por haberle puesto tal peso demoledor en su pecho que impedía el libre flujo de su creatividad no se lo quitaría nadie ni nada.

Vio las volutas de humo dibujando espirales antes de aplastar la colilla con fastidio. Contempló su pintura incompleta y lágrimas de la más pura frustración corrieron por sus mejillas. Descubrir que sus hijos cometían incesto le había apagado el alma y, a pesar de que no sabía si era posible odiar a un hijo, el fruto de sus entrañas, en ocasiones sospechaba que la respuesta era afirmativa. Por más desalmado que sonase.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREO que esto también fue para el Rally y el reto era poner el punto de vista de Simone. Ah, la pobre Simone...


	28. Rock&Roll (o invasión de las ys)

Y discuten por idioteces, y Bill ríe y dice palabras fuera de lugar, con arrogancia, sin interés. Y Tom sabe que si no se arma de serenidad y paciencia todo se va a ir a la mismísima mierda por unos días, y por eso habla con tranquilidad, con voz casi quebradiza. Pero solo obtiene más risas, el control del playstation en el suelo y ganas de tirarse del cabello en desesperación. La burla, el sarcasmo en las palabras de Bill le hacen exclamar que desearía desaparecerlo, hacerlo polvo y poder continuar así. Su pecho está agitado y sus ojos afilados. Y realmente siente rabia, la forzada quietud quedando relegada a un recuerdo vago, inútil.

 

Bill solo quiere huir, ahora él también se encuentra furioso pero Tom se encarga de bloquearle la salida, forcejean y se hace con la victoria cuando de esos ojos idénticos a los suyos salen unas lágrimas, su rostro encendido aún más. Y lo acorrala, ya sin saber qué siente, todo fundiéndose en una espiral que hace que los sentimientos de amor y de rencor formen una tórrida mixtura. Intenta abrazarlo pero no le corresponde, sus músculos duros, rechazándole, y Bill comienza a chillar, y Tom le pide perdón. Llora contra su pecho y escucha suaves toques en la puerta, y los sigue escuchando hasta que se incorpora y grita que se larguen.

 

Y únicamente queda el ruido de sus gimoteos y sollozos. Bill lo deja abrazarlo pero no deja que lo bese, sigue volteando el rostro y murmura que todo está bien, que ahora ya ni quiere jugar al play ni quiere comer, que pueden hacer lo que él desee. Otra vez no se deja besar. Y Tom siente como si la tormenta ya hubiera amainado y tuvieran que recuperar fuerzas ya, de una vez, porque la próxima puede desencadenarse en cualquier minuto.

 

¿Estrellas de rock lanzando los muebles por las ventanas? Juego de niños, así de niños como lo son ellos en sus celos, en sus rabietas, en sus discusiones y risas y besos. Y es que al final de cuentas todo es así: Su vida, uno al lado del otro es como una maldita canción de rock'n'roll con el tempo elevadísimo, que incluye arreglos que pueden ser modificados cada dos por tres y batería y guitarras y coros y desastre por todo lado.

 

Por todo jodido lado. Al igual que el amor que les inunda. Que no quede duda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿'10? Tal vez poco antes. El objetivo era imprimirle cierta musicalidad.


	29. Sangre

**#6 ~ Sangre**  


Ssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh [sigue hasta 1400 golpes].

**gile**

_ii. Pasado_   
  
Una misma matriz y una misma placenta. Una misma sangre. Un mismo ambiente.   
  
  
_ii. Presente_   
  
Pensamientos distintos. Estilos aún más… Igual sentimientos. Comprensión que no necesita palabras.   
  
  
_iii. Futuro_   
  
Distinto año y hora de deceso. Distinto lugar de descanso eterno, incluso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... omg. Ok. Repito, en mis inicios del fandom escribía mucho y a veces eran cosas extrañas. De lo "peor", este es el que sobrevivió y a estas alturas ya perdí el sentido de vergüenza. =D


	30. Sutil lección del aire puro (o paranoia)

Las suposiciones que tiene se asemejan a grandes rayos impactando una y otra vez en el mismo sitio de su cabeza, haciéndole temblar.  
  
Camina de lado a lado en sala, teléfono en mano, marcando una y otra vez sin obtener ninguna respuesta.  
  
Lo imagina con una mordaza, el miedo eclipsando sus ojos y una chica, muy bonita y demente, asegurando sus ataduras para que no pueda escapar.  
  
Es posible, se jura. La gente es loca.  
  
Pero… y si fue secuestrado, ¿dónde está su perra? Ahora es su nena, vagando por las calles, olisqueando basura y aterrada, buscando su casa, la imagen que le asusta.  
  
Se deja caer en el sillón con un sonido seco y rechaza pensar que la chiflada tal vez pudo haber atrapado también a su nena y la tiene encerrada en una jaula demasiada pequeña para ella…  
  
Oh, Tom hijodeputa Kaulitz, maldice entre dientes para mantenerse fuerte, a la vez que deja caer el teléfono de su mano hacia el suelo.  
  
Habían discutido a gritos por un motivo del que ni se acuerda, y Tom, molestísimo y alegando que no podían seguir respirando el mismo aire sin matarse, agarró la correa, a su nena y había dado un portazo.  
  
De eso ya tres horas. Tres horas y un poco más, se rectifica al mirar el reloj de la pared.  
  
Se muerde el labio y ahoga un sollozo.  
  
No, no es exageración, piensa. No, porque tienen gente allá afuera que los idolatra al punto de ser capaces de las cosas más inverosímiles y peligrosas para la integridad física de todos.  
  
Bien prueban eso las innumerables fotos tomadas desde ángulos imposibles en lugares impenetrables.  
  
Y Tom, la mierda, no contesta su móvil.  
  
En un momento se había abierto a la posibilidad de que su hermano hubiese decidido marcharse a otro lugar sin avisarle. Pero ni él es tan inconsciente de su paranoia… Esa que lo acosa desde que su propia madre se vio involucrada por unas “fans” obsesivas y Tom enfrentó un juicio por perder los estribos con una de ellas.  
  
Súbitamente, interrumpiendo su tren de divagaciones, escucha la puerta abriéndose.  
  
Con el corazón en la mano, ve cómo Tom y su nena entran, uno sonriendo y la otra alegre, dando ladridos y moviendo la cola.  
  
—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —pregunta en un hilo de voz—. ¿Por qué no contestabas?  
  
—Fui a tomar aire puro… El móvil se me quedó sin batería.   
  
Al escuchar la respuesta, aliviado, furioso, Bill va hacia Tom y le abraza con fuerza, antes de separarse y darle una bofetada que retumba en toda la estancia.  
  
—¿Y eso por qué fue? —cuestionó Tom, sin poder creer lo que su hermano acaba de hacer.  
  
—Por imbécil. —Sin más explicaciones, Bill alza a su perro y va hacia su habitación.  



	31. Tú, yo, nosotros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles». Los tres pasos a los gemelos barbudos.

I.

Los días seguían transcurrían presurosos y Tom observaba con preocupación cada vez más acentuada que su hermano había renunciado a afeitarse. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel Bill que se quitaba el vello hasta de sus zonas más íntimas? Aunque, para ser justos, de esa área no podía quejarse en realidad, seguía tan cremosa como siempre.

 _Solo_ era el bigote. El bigote y el escozor que le producía cuando lo besaba en la boca y en otras partes.

—Besarte pica —se quejó una vez cuando fue demasiado—. O te afeitas o te dejo de besar.

Bill rió, le dio un lametón descarado en su mejilla y le susurró: —¿Quieres apostar?

Era una apuesta perdida desde el inicio pero su obstinación le impidió rendirse ahí mismo.

—Está bien, como quieras. Ganaré.

En su defensa, Tom exclamaría que lo intentó, que realmente lo hizo, pero al tercer día sucumbió como abeja a la miel. Bill había estado comiendo distraídamente gomitas de oso cuando una mano tiró de su cabello con delicadeza y sintió unos labios encima de los suyos.

—¿Por qué te gusta lucir como si un animal se te hubiera muerto encima de la cara? —inquirió unas horas después, en medio de sábanas y colchas revueltas, con una sensación extraña en todo sitio en el que Bill, adrede, había pasado su rostro a fin de recorrerle con la lengua.

—Me gusta —fue la simple respuesta que recibió.

—No sé por qué si te ves mal —replicó Tom hesitando.

Mentía, ambos lo sabían. Quitándole que la piel se le irritaba, tampoco era que Bill se viera terrible. No era ese chico andrógino que podía ser confundido con una chica, pero el hecho estaba en que Tom no estuviese precisamente enamorado de apariencias: había sobrevivido a todos los cambios habidos por haber. Sabía que ni siquiera si es que súbitamente su hermano decidía raparse o tatuarse la cara cambiaría algo.

Bill ni se tomó la molestia de fruncir el ceño, una risa retumbó en la habitación y una mejilla barbuda se frotó contra la suya.

 

II.

En medidas desesperadas, Tom concluyó que podía darle a Bill una cuchara de su propia medicina. Apartando que restar la actividad a su rutina mañanera le ahorra buena cantidad de tiempo, también descubrió que no era tan malo tener bigote y barba. O brotes de.

— _Tomi_ —musitó Bill recién despierto, sintiendo que un cuerpo reptaba por el suyo en dirección al sur.

—¿Uh? —escuchó una voz ahogada por los cobertores.

Bill estaba por responder cuando se sentó de golpe en la cama y de un manotón quitó las sábanas de su regazo. Tom tenía la mejilla bien pegada a su muslo, sonriendo perezosamente y acercándose hacia la delicada piel de sus testículos.

—Ni-lo-pienses.

Tom lo pensó, masticó la idea, y la llevó a cabo, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente astuto como para, a la vez, acariciar la obvia erección de Bill, quien solo liberó un quejido que se volvió indefinible en cuanto la mano fue suplantada por una boca.

—Ya entendí tu punto —dijo con la respiración agitada—. Aunque tú lo hiciste a propósito —acusó.

—Lo disfrutaste. ¿Eso significará que te afeitarás?

Bill chasqueó la lengua.

 

III.

Para cuando estaban por viajar a Rusia, todo rastro de vello había sido eliminado de la cara de Bill, sin embargo, Tom se negó terminantemente a hacer lo mismo con el suyo.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Me gusta. Me asienta bien, ¿no crees?

— _¿Qué?_ ¡Me haré crecer la mía cuando volvamos a casa!

Tom encogió los hombros. Había concluido que si no puedes vencerlos, mejor úneteles. Sobreviviría, a pesar de no estar tan seguro sobre las fans de su gemelo.

 


	32. Y corro, corro, corro

_(Y corro, corro, corro_

_Solo corro, corro, corro)_

 

Georg siente genuina incomodidad al leer escuchar la versión final de Run, Run, Run.

—¿No es demasiado personal? —le pregunta a Gustav mientras los gemelos están concentrados en otra de sus estúpidas e intranscendentales peleas.

Gustav bufa ruidosamente.

Georg se siente muy estúpido.

 

_(Y tú esperaste en la lluvia_

_por las lágrimas que mi corazón ha enjaulado)_

 

—In die nacht —declara Gustav, porque así de ridículo quiere que se sienta. Y porque está de buen de humor añade—: ¿Alguna campana resuena en esa dura cabeza tuya?

—Mergh —gruñe Georg.

La sensación de incomodidad no se evapora aun cuando está al lado de Gustav presenciando la grabación del vídeo de Run, Run, Run. Gianluca le indica tal cosa a Bill y otra a Tom.

El piano es lento, la voz de Bill es suave e ingresa al corazón como una estaca llena de sentimientos.

Son largos los años de amistad. Solo por eso Georg puede adivinar que tras la concentración casi obsesiva de Tom en el piano, mientras las cámaras siguen grabando, indica que sí, precisamente Run, Run, Run cuenta más de lo que debería.

 

_(Diciéndole a todos tus amigos_

_que este amor solo está hecho para sangrar)_

 

_(Y nosotros caemos a través el destino_

_pero nos levantamos y crecemos de nuevo)_

 

Cuando ya es demasiado, Georg le murmura a Gustav que irá a tomarse un descanso.

—Como si estuvieses haciendo algo más que ver —dice Gustav sarcástico, pero su tono de voz guarda cierta comprensión.

Georg sonríe porque Gustav es así de maravilloso.

Sale sin que nadie le detenga, saluda a Pumba que está merodeando por las instalaciones y saca su encendedor de la chaqueta. Apenas enciende su cigarrillo, la nicotina entra a sus pulmones como salvia milagrosa, calmándole.

Aquella no fue su historia de amor, pero la vivió tan cercana desde los inicios de los tours por toda Europa que se siente como un asunto casi personal.

 

_(Nuestra ansia por desvanecernos_

_nos ata a la condena)_

 

Gustav va eventualmente a buscarlo, hablan del vuelo de regreso a casa que tienen reservado para unos días y luego el silencio cae. La gira empezará, los conciertos, la adrenalina. Georg, en el fondo, no sabe si está preparado para eso.

—Veo muy bien a Tom y a Bill —comenta Gustav resuelto.

—Yo también —contesta Georg, ofreciéndole lo que le queda de su cigarro al baterista.

—Sabes que no fumo —niega, arrugando la nariz y haciéndole reír.

De vuelta al estudio, ven a Gianluca hablando con Bill. Están evaluando unas tomas y si bien Tom está cerca, listo a saltar para dar su opinión, lo cierto es que luce como si estuviese en otro planeta.

 

_(Y corro, corro, corro_

_Solo corro, corro, corro)_

 

—Respira —dice Gustav, su voz tan ajena como si estuviese dándole la hora.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Georg no lo aceptará así de fácil.

Las risotadas tan diferentes pero igual de contagiosas de los gemelos invaden la estancia, ninguno de los dos sabe cuál es el chiste; lo seguro es que Gianluca tampoco esté enterado. Así son ellos, con su humor “Kaulitzcesco”.

Al pensarlo, Georg hace una mueca que deforma sus facciones.

—Me refiero a ellos —responde Gustav  al cabo de unos instantes, cuando las risas se han agotado—. Su final no significa el final para nosotros —añade con delicadeza.

—Pero…

La mano cálida de Gustav en su brazo, cálida, reconfortadora, le hace enmudecer.

 

_(Aleja tus ojos_

_no queda nada que sanar)_

 

Los gemelos se rompieron como unidad en algún momento que no pudieron presenciar por estar una masa oceánica lejos, sin embargo, tal vez Gustav tenga razón. Eso no significa el final.

Y si lo es…

Si lo es no queda más que disfrutar de los últimos momentos que quedan.

 

 

09 de septiembre de 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito por la emoción de cuando salió Run, run, run... o más probablemente, por algún reto. XD Sé que la letra de la canción está mal, pero no teníamos líricas oficiales en ese entonces, y luego no me tomé la molestia de hacer el cambio.
> 
> Soy franca, he subido más historias de lo que pensé, aunque algunas se han quedado en el baúl. Gracias por leer. ^,^


	33. ciencia vs. arte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nota: escrito en 30 min. por un prompt de Absente

Para Tom, Bill vuela en nubes esponjosas y coloridas, con arcoíris y unicornios. Siempre lo ve con manchitas de pintura en la mejilla o la barbilla, las cuales nunca acaba de limpiarse para fastidio de su madre, y tarareando estúpidas canciones pop de moda. Es odioso.

 

-Mira Tomi, este es Scotty. -El dibujo es bastante feo, nada artístico, y Tom frunce el ceño.

 

-Deberías dejar de gastar utensilios de la clase de arte -comenta, retomando su tarea de matemáticas.

 

Todavía comparten habitación, y Simone les ha advertido que seguirán haciéndolo hasta que empiecen a tolerarse uno al otro. Francamente, Tom no puede entender cómo su madre no acepta que sus dos retoños de trece años se odian. Tienen otros amigos, novias ocasionales y más diferencias de las que podría nombrar de buenas a primeras.

 

-Eres insoportable -afirma Bill cuando regresa al cabo de unos minutos-. Mamá dice que mi pintura es igual a Scotty.

 

-Quizá venga hora de hacerle medir la vista -comenta Tom, volviendo a fruncir el ceño. Detesta los números, pero todavía detesta más a Bill.

 

-Solo tienes envidia porque tú no pintas igual de bien.

 

Ante esto, Tom bufa. -El arte apesta. -Quiere decir "tu arte" pero se muerde la lengua.

 

-¡No es cierto! -exclama Bill, como si se sintiese personalmente ofendido. Patea el piso con fuerza-. ¡El arte es una manifestación del alma!, permite crear cosas bellas y con significado.

 

Es una reacción natural, a esas alturas. Si uno toma una posición, el otro asume la otra y discuten. Tom deja de ver los ejercicios de álgebra y gira hacia su hermano.

 

-Esas son tonterías -afirma convencido-. Las ciencias son lo que realmente importa, son exactas y son las que aportan en el avance del mundo. ¿Qué relevancia tiene tu arte estúpido? Nada. Sin ciencias estaríamos todavía en las cavernas.

 

-¿Es que tú eres tonto o te haces? Hola, ¡arte rupestre! Los mismos cavernícolas tenían manifestaciones artísticas porque sabían que... -Tom deja de escuchar, se limita a ver las mejillas rojas de ira de su hermano. En su frente tiene rastros de óleo y su cabello está sucio con algo rojo. Su ira se diluye, su siguiente argumento también, pero eso no impide que sea obstinado y siga dándole batalla.

 

Son sus trece años y el único verdadero lazo que los conecta, aparte de la sangre claro, es la música. La música es arte, lo sabe bien, por eso cuando Bill se dirige a esos terrenos, se sabe perdido. No por eso se rinde. Jamás se rendirá, porque cuando eso suceda, sucumbirán al desastre. Tom y Bill saben que solo son sus querellas forzadas las que los detienen de lo incorrecto.


	34. Desencadenante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2008-03-12 // El drama es ligero y sin dimensiones reales (por ejemplo, omito que el incesto esté prohibido legalmente en Alemania), y es un fic bastante viejo que he dejado tal cual fue publicado (errores incluidos).

i.  
  
-Qué tonto eres -gruñe Bill, refiriéndose a la imitación que acaba de hacer Tom de él bailando; pero luego sonríe cálidamente-. Ni que yo me burlara de las muchas ganas que le tienes a las guitarras…  
  
Cierra su esmalte con cuidado de no arruinar en lo que se ha concentrado los últimos quince minutos, y estira los brazos respirando profundamente.  
  
Según sus cálculos aún falta media hora para el comienzo del concierto. A las fans ya han comenzado a hacerles entrar al lugar, y el ruido agudizado por instantes y uno que otro coro de alguna de sus canciones les llega.  
  
-Imbécil -dice por decir.  
  
-¿Y ahora qué hice? -pregunta Tom, arqueando una ceja, como si estuviera molesto, sin embargo, los dos saben que está muy lejos de estarlo.  
  
-Nada, simplemente ser tú. -Le saca la lengua y su hermano comienza a reír. Cuando las carcajadas se han detenido, camina hacia él jugando con su piercing y con los ojos gritando lo que quiere-. No, Tom, ahora no…  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque dentro de poco salimos y no quiero que arruines mi aspecto. -Tom torna los ojos y alza los hombros-. Además, recién he arreglado mis uñas.  
  
-Tú te lo pierdes…  
  
-No, tú eres quien se lo pierde, cariño -contesta ironizando la última palabra y sonriendo. Se muerde el labio.  
  
Tom chasquea la lengua y se va rumbo a la puerta cerrada de la habitación quejándose en voz baja de quienes provocan para únicamente dejar con las ganas. Cuando está a punto alejarse por el corredor en busca de algo para pasar el tiempo, una mano le atrapa. Es Bill.  
  
-¿Creías que te iba a dejar ir?  
  
-Idiota, me acabas de decir que…  
  
Un beso le interrumpe y pronto olvida sus palabras, a pesar de que están en un lugar público y no deberían estar haciendo eso.  
  
Cada vez que se besa con Bill es así. El resto desaparece para solo importar ellos dos y sus labios unidos, compartiendo todo lo que sienten, todo ese amor que es casi tangible. Cuando se separan, Bill suspira y le acaricia una mejilla.  
  
-Sin importa qué, vamos a estar juntos, ¿no? -pregunta, como lo hace cada vez que puede.  
  
-Sí.  
  
Aún están muy juntos y la tentación de besarse de nuevo se hace presente, pero no sucede nada porque aparece flash.  
  
Al girar ven a una muchacha, que no es parte del staff del local, ni de la banda, y que lleva una cámara fotográfica en una de las manos. Su expresión es de incredulidad corrosiva y antes de que le puedan decir algo, se va corriendo.  
  
  
ii.  
  
Cuando Georg y Gustav aparecen, están relajados y bromeando entre sí. Habían estado en una entrevista para Bravo solo los dos, aunque la extrema reserva del rubio hiciera que quien tuviera que arreglárselas que responder casi todas las preguntas fuera Georg.  
  
Los gemelos, a diferencia de ellos, llevan expresiones de preocupación, y a pesar de las insistencias no les dicen nada.  
  
Cuando la chica salió corriendo, lo único que pudo decir Bill fue, “Estamos arruinados… realmente nos jodimos”, mientras que Tom simplemente se quedó estático hasta él tomara de su mano y le hiciera caminar hacia la habitación.  
  
Era imposible ir a perseguirla, de igual modo que pedírselo a Saki o Tobi.  
  
Desde el primer beso que se dieron cuando apenas tenían conciencia de que lo que hacían estaría mal visto por el resto de personas, se prometieron que ese iba a ser su secreto, algo que no irían a compartir con alguien más.  
  
Los años siguientes, no hicieron más que aumentar los besos, las caricias por debajo de la mesa y los juramentos de estar de uno junto al otro, ya que el mundo era un lugar que les iba a condenar por la clase de relación que llevaban.  
  
-¡Salen dentro de cinco minutos! -grita alguien desde afuera después de apresurados toques.  
  
Bill, que ha estado en silencio todo el rato, sentado a lado de Tom y recostando la cabeza en su hombro, se levanta, pero no se mueve más. Georg y Gustav, presintiendo que quieren un momento a solas, abandonan la estancia sin decir algo.  
  
-Quizá éste sea uno de nuestros últimos conciertos… -es lo único que dice Tom, mientras se incorpora para estar a la altura de su hermano  
  
Bill estruja su mano con mucha fuerza y le sonríe, aunque lo único que quiere es echarse a llorar o desbordar el ataque de histerismo que siente en el pecho.  
  
Por un estúpido error, por dejarse llevar, probablemente hayan arruinado a la banda y su futuro. Y lo que es peor, más de una persona intentaría separarlos si es que todo sale a la luz… Esos son los pensamientos de ambos chicos mientras la primera canción planeada da inicio.  
  
  
iii.  
  
Cuando Bill llega a la sala corriendo y aún no ve señales de que alguien haya llegado, comienza a hacer ruidos de disgusto, imitando las palabras del reportero con siseos, haciendo poses y sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
Aún molesto intenta patear la mesita de centro pero termina golpeándose la rodilla y decide tranquilizarse. Se sienta en uno de los sofás y se obliga a respirar con normalidad, sin embargo, antes de que lo logre un torrente de lágrimas comienza a bajar de sus ojos.  
  
Han pasado dos días desde el concierto y desde que la chica les tomara la foto…  
  
Dave, esa mañana, le había llevado a una sesión de fotos a él solo, y cuando regresó encontró el departamento sin la presencia de otros tres chicos, así que se había puesto a ver TV.  
  
Pasando los canales, repentinamente, vio un reportaje, y lo que más había temido finalmente sucedió.  
  
Están totalmente arruinados. La banda, Georg, Gustav. Él. Tom, su familia…  
  
Las lágrimas de Bill corren con más fuerza aún al pensar en su madre, en Gordon… en su padre, en sus abuelos. Cuando escucha la puerta abrirse, corre hacia ella. Necesita que Tom esté a su lado, además de que tienen que hablar Georg y Gustav.  
  
  
iv.  
  
La casa está sumergida en un ambiente pesado y Simone está sentada en uno de los sofás, sollozando calladamente y con los nervios notablemente destrozados.  
  
-Mamá -susurra Bill, llamándole-. Mamá.  
  
-No me hables -responde con la voz crispada antes de que sus sollozas se vuelvan llanto, y las lágrimas comiencen a ser realmente abundantes.  
  
El labio inferior de Bill tiembla violentamente y su garganta amenaza con dejar escapar un chillido, pero se tranquiliza un poco cuando siente el toque de unos dedos en torno a los suyos, recordándole que no está solo, Tom está a su lado…  
  
Gordon, que está al otro de la sala, suspira pesadamente, antes de caminar unos pasos y poner una mano encima del hombro de su esposa. Simone le mira con los ojos rojos e hinchados, y luego mira a sus hijos, antes de seguir llorando.  
  
-¿Tan mala madre soy? -cuestiona entre lágrimas, cerrando los puños con impotencia.  
  
Sabiendo que la imagen le está partiendo en dos a Bill, tanto como a él, Tom le abraza con firmeza. Simone observa ese acto y se siente aún peor.  
  
-¡Es incesto!, por el amor de Dios -balbucea.  
  
Por culpabilidad Bill trata de alejar a Tom, pero éste no se lo permite, incluso sonriéndole, afirmándole sin palabras que todo saldría bien al final de cuentas.  
  
Gordon se sienta a lado de Simone y le pone los brazos encima de sus hombros.  
  
-Se aman, ¿cuándo el amor tiene algo de malo? -pregunta con delicadeza.  
  
Simone trata de controlar su desolación y los gritos que tiene atrapados. Las palabras de Gordon no son muy consoladoras, pero tienen algo de cierto. Además, sus hijos ya no son unos niños, saben lo que están haciendo…  
  
-Bill, Tom -musita casi sin voz-, ¿realmente esto es lo que quieren? ¿Están dispuestos a seguir adelante a pesar de que todo el mundo sabe y les va a despreciar?  
  
Bill intenta contestar, pero no puede, no encuentra cómo; finalmente es Tom quien se adelanta a hacerlo.  
  
-Sí, mamá, a pesar de eso… Por favor, no nos odies.  
  
-Su madre no les odia -afirma Gordon, que no se ha movido de su posición y que les mira con comprensión-, ¿verdad, cariño? -Simone cierra los ojos, pero termina asintiendo.  
  
  
v.  
  
-Es curioso cómo pasa el tiempo.  
  
-¿Qué? -El tono de Tom es somnoliento, pero igual éste se acomoda para mirarle.  
  
-Nada -se niega a explicar. No quiere comentar de las cosas que han estado en su cabeza las dos últimas horas-. Te amo -añade con simpleza, no permitiendo que su hermano le haga alguna pregunta.  
  
Lo que pasa es que esa es la fecha en la que cuatro años atrás, por una completa estupidez, alguien descubrió el tipo de relación que llevaban. Secretamente Bill había marcado el día exacto en su memoria como uno realmente importante… y lo era.  
  
La fotografía tomada esa noche desencadenó evento tras evento, como el hecho de que cancelaran su contrato y Tokio Hotel desapareciese para siempre. El resentimiento inicial de Georg, para luego apoyarlos en todo, y la comprensión muda de Gustav. El hecho de que toda su familia se enterara, y enfrentarlos uno a uno, especialmente a su madre.  
  
Sin embargo, el tiempo corriendo había hecho que las heridas cicatrizasen, y que tarde o temprano, fueran totalmente aceptados, por lo menos en sus círculos más cercanos…  
  
Suspira y sonríe. A pesar de todo, Tom y él siguen juntos después de pasar por pruebas que únicamente hicieron que su amor se fortaleciera.  
  
-¿Bill?  
  
-Qué. -Bill suspira de nuevo.  
  
-Duérmete…


	35. Consuelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es un buen día para Bill. Por suerte, Tom está ahí para subirle el ánimo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer.

Miró su reflejo y dirigió un dedo hacia su mejilla, lo pasó un par de veces por encima de la bandita e hizo un mohín, vislumbrando de nuevo la posibilidad de que le quedara una cicatriz. Negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos un instante, para luego proceder a guitarse el maquillaje.  
  
Minutos después, cuando estaba a punto de terminar con su ojo izquierdo, la puerta de su habitación comenzó a ser tocada con fuerza.  
  
Los últimos dos días habían sido muy malos entre una cosa u otra, y Bill no se encontraba del mejor humor. Lanzando una maldición a quién estuviera del otro lado, siguió quitándose el delineador, esperando a que la persona entendiera la indirecta, sin embargo, los golpes no se detuvieron por nada.  
  
-¡Bill, no te hagas de rogar!  
  
Era la voz de su hermano.  
  
Resoplando y más que dispuesto a mandarlo al infierno, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con Tom, Gustav, Georg y unas cuantas personas más del staff, que sin dejar que dijera algo, se adentraron, haciéndole a un lado. Todos iban inmersos en una charla que no se detuvo ni siquiera para explicarle el porqué estaban ahí o saludarle.  
  
Impresionado por un segundo y luego seriamente furioso, Bill azotó la puerta, cerrándola con fuerza y caminó hacia Gustav con rapidez ya que era el que estaba más cerca, llamando su atención con un puntapié suave en una pantorrilla.  
  
-¿Qué mierda hacen todos aquí? –El rubio se volteó hacia él y le palmeó la espalda.  
  
-Hay algunos detalles del concierto que tienen que ser decididos, ya sabes –explicó con paciencia-. ¿Cómo va el corte?  
  
-Exactamente igual que hace unas horas –ladró Bill en respuesta, e instintivamente se llevó la mano a la mejilla en gesto de preocupación-. Ya, ¿pero por qué aquí? ¿Por qué justo ahora?… -Gustav alzó los hombros.  
  
Durante el vuelo de la noche anterior Bill no fue capaz de dormir gracias a los ronquidos de Georg y David, además de que Tom se la pasó echado prácticamente encima de él y no quiso apartarle a pesar de la molestia y la incomodidad por lo lindo que se veía durmiendo.  
  
Pero no pegar un ojo, aún estando tan cansado, nunca le había sentado bien, así que apenas llegó al hotel, planeó sumergirse en la tina por una hora al menos y obligarse a no pensar nada. Realmente necesitaba olvidarse del estrés de estar abriéndose poco a poco camino entre el mercado nacional e internacional, de extrañar tanto su familia… y sobre todo, de las fans que comenzaban a acumular.  
  
Así que ver repentinamente invadida su privacidad por una comitiva que no paraba de parlotear y hacer ruido, estaba haciendo que una creciente ganas de dejarse vencer y comenzar a llorar creciera en su estómago y pecho.  
  
-Hermanita, ¿qué te pasa? Luces si como estuvieras en esos días, o que un camión te hubiera atropellado. –Esa fue indudablemente la voz de Tom, a un costado de él y bromeando.  
  
Bill apretó los puños y mostró los dientes cerrados, como si estuviera a punto de saltar hacia Tom y morderle la yugular.  
  
-No fue un camión, pero sí una horda de fans –se molestó Georg en aclarar, que había visto de reojo su reacción y trataba de ahogar una sonrisa sin mucho éxito.  
  
-Oh sí, es cierto… -Antes de que Tom pudiera añadir más, recibió un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo agacharla-. Bill, ¿qué mierda…?  
  
Sin querer esperar a que Tom terminara de hablar o que la ira que sentía se diluyera un poco, Bill comenzó a gritar, agitar los brazos y a exigir que se marcharan todos, sin una pizca de cortesía o calma.  
  
Los del staff, que ya habían visto muestras del carácter explosivo del menor de los Kaulitz, no lucieron demasiado ofendidos o sorprendidos, sin embargo, ante lo alterado que se mostraba, acordaron implícitamente salir sin rechistar y completamente en silencio.  
  
Georg y Gustav se quedaron hasta el final, estando algo dubitativos de irse también, pero sólo bastó una mirada y el ceño fruncido de Bill a más no poder, para que ambos siguieran al resto. La puerta fue cerrada y el cuarto quedó completamente en silencio de nuevo.  
  
Bill empezó a arrastrar los pies hasta la cama para dejarse derrumbar ahí, sin ganas de levantarse hasta la hora de la cena, pero se encontró con que su hermano estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, mirándole con atención y jugando con su piercing casi compulsivamente. De inmediato pensó en gruñirle insultos y botarle a patadas, sin embargo, se remitió a suspirar y a señalar la salida con la mano levantada.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? Vete, quiero estar solo.  
  
-No, no quieres.  
  
-Sí…  
  
-No. –Tom lucía tranquilo, y del humor burlesco que había mostrado unos minutos antes, no había ni rastros.  
  
-¡Lár-ga-te!  
  
El grito no logró lo que quería, ya que su hermano únicamente negó con la cabeza y se incorporó, caminando hacia él. Sintiéndose impotente, Bill lanzó unos gritos más. Para cuando Tom llegó a su lado y puso una mano encima de sus hombros, dos lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos sin poderlo impedir.  
  
-Estoy llorando –susurró como si fuera un gran descubrimiento.  
  
-Ya sé. –Tom limpió los rastros de humedad antes de centrarse en acariciar el rasguño por encima de la bandita-. Oye, no me agrada que llores, lo sabes.  
  
-Perdón –contestó con sarcasmo, apartándose rápidamente y mordiéndose el labio. Fue hacia el tocador que estaba abarrotado de lociones, maquillaje, laca, gel y demás de sus cosas, y se sentó, virando hacia Tom-. Me duele la garganta… y mucho. –Sin poderlo evitar, más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.  
  
Tom se quedó en silencio, hallándole explicación a los ánimos tan bajos de Bill, y a por qué en el concierto del día anterior, en el último coro de una tercera canción del repertorio, la voz se le había quebrado.  
  
Sin decidirse por acercarse e intentar confortarle con un abrazo, un beso o alguna palabra, se quedó quieto.  
  
-Y con todos los malditos gritos que he dado por su jodida culpa, me duele aún más –añadió en un susurro.  
  
Tom sabía que para Bill era muy importante no fallarle al público. Aún recordaba cuando habían tenido que cancelar algunos conciertos porque había estado enfermo, y lo deprimido que había estado los días posteriores, eso sin contar que deprimido, en Bill Kaulitz, es sinónimo de hipersensibilidad y gritos al por mayor.  
  
-Imbécil, ¿por qué no vienes aquí y me consuelas? –la exclamación llamó su atención. Antes de que contestara, un peine de carey se estrelló con la pared y cayó al suelo-. Contigo siempre es lo mismo…  
  
-Espero que eso no haya estado dirigido a mí –bromeó Tom y Bill siguió sollozando, escondiendo el rostro en sus manos. Suspirando pesadamente, se acercó-. Acuéstate temprano, ya no te deshagas en gritos, y verás como va a desaparecer el dolor en tu garganta.  
  
Bill le incrustó su mirada brillante y penetrante, como si deseara meterle un calcetín en la boca para que se callara, y a la vez estar llamándole desesperadamente para que terminara de acercarse y le besara.  
  
-Si me quedo afónico vamos a tener que… -intentó decir, pero una caricia en su cabello le hizo guardar silencio-. Tom. -Su hermano le hizo levantarse para que quedara a su altura y le sonrió.  
  
-No, mañana vas a estar bien –le afirmó con suavidad-, y el concierto va a ser aún mejor que los anteriores. –Bill le enfrentó con los ojos llorosos y enrojecidos, como si estuviera a punto de romperse-. Mierda, sabes que iba en serio lo de no me gustarme verte llorar, Bill.  
  
-Si no quieres estar aquí, sabes donde está la jodida puerta. –Limpiándose con el revés de la mano las lágrimas que por tercera vez comenzaban a caer, intentó alejarse, pero los brazos de Tom no le permitieron hacerlo.  
  
-No me voy a ir –negó, acercando sus labios a los de Bill y haciendo que sus respiraciones se confundieran-. Cada vez que me has necesitado he estado aquí, ¿te acuerdas? –Y le besó, adentrando sus manos debajo de la camiseta y acariciando la espalda con lentitud.  
  
Un suspiro de Bill se ahogó en la boca de su hermano, empezando a sentirse un poco mejor.  
  
Tom no era precisamente una persona cariñosa y expresiva, incluso prefería estar escuchando música o haciendo bromas antes de gastar energía en hacer mimos o dedicar palabras de ánimo a alguien. Pero cuando se trataba de Bill, todo era diferente, y cuando algo iba mal, permanecía a su lado todo el tiempo posible, dejándose llevar por su instinto de protección.  
  
Cuando se separaron, Bill ya no llevaba una expresión tan abatida, aunque sus ojos seguían luciendo apagados y, Tom estaba seguro, permanecerían así a menos que pusiera todo de su parte. Siguió las caricias en la espalda unos segundos más antes de retirar las manos y poner una en su mentón, en gesto pensativo.  
  
Frankfurt era un lugar muy grande, pero ya habían tenido una presentación antes que habían salido bien, así que sabían que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse. De todos modos, para los cuatro chicos, cada vez que se alejaban de Hamburgo, no podían evitar que la excitación se apoderara de ellos.  
  
Tokio Hotel recién comenzaba a ser una banda conocida, pero ya tenían una cantidad considerable de fans que estaban pendientes de ellos y que les esperaban a la salida de los hoteles o en los aeropuertos para pedirles autógrafos y fotos.   
  
Cuando habían llegado a la ciudad, a primeras horas de la mañana, no había sido diferente. Un grupo de chicas sonrientes habían estado aguardando por ellos. Sin hacerse problemas, accedieron a tomarse fotos y a recibir un par regalos; no hubo problemas hasta que Saki les avisó que ya era hora de retirarse al hotel.  
  
Gustav y Tom fueron los primeros en entrar en la camioneta y Georg se les unió a los pocos segundos, sin embargo, una chica le había tomado fuertemente del brazo a Bill, y a pesar de los intentos del cantante para soltarse, no le dejaba ir. Al final había sido un desastre, porque a la muchacha se le unieron las otras, y Bill mientras trataba de romper la barrera y liberarse, terminó arañado y con el cabello hecho un desastre.  
  
-Será mejor que te quites la bandita, no es bueno tenerla mucho tiempo. –Bill asintió y giró el rostro hacia un lado, dando a entender que quería que lo hiciera por él. Tom la sacó y luego depositó un beso corto en la piel herida-. No se ve tan mal, de seguro la cicatriz no se verá muy fea.  
  
-¡Tom! –reclamó.  
  
-Bromeo –aclaró, sacándole la lengua un poco y antes de hacer algo más, Bill le besó atrapándole con sus brazos, y cuando el beso estaba tornándose más profundo, su labio inferior fue atrapado y mordido con fuerza, haciendo que el contacto de sus bocas terminara abruptamente-. ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué fue eso?  
  
-Porque eres un imbécil. –Tomándole de la mano, Bill caminó hacia la cama y se acostó, haciendo que su gemelo hiciese lo mismo para terminar acurrucándose contra él-. Tomi, esta noche vas a tener que hacer muchas cosas para hacerme sentir bien.  
  
-¿Cosas cómo cuáles? –Tom alzó una ceja y Bill hizo un puchero.  
  
-No sé, muchas. Por ejemplo, mi cabello necesita un acondicionamiento y mis uñas…  
  
-¿Qué? –El mayor de los Kaulitz se guardó un gesto de desagrado ante la perspectiva de hacer de ayudante personal a su hermano-. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos otra cosa…? –preguntó, bajando la cremallera del pantalón de Bill y sonriéndole.  
  
-No –contestó, apartando las manos de Tom-. Tomi, no puedo gritar y cuando te pones en ese plan, siempre termino haciéndolo. Pero mira mis uñas, en serio, ¿no crees que…?  
  
Definitivamente las horas que seguirían serían largas para Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2008-02-22 // Escrito por un Duelo personal. Reto puesto por nahiara_hime. 
> 
> Extra: Mientras escribía esto, me acordé de dos rumores: Uno, que en no sé qué par de conciertos que se tuvieron que cancelar porque Bill estaba sin voz, Tom fue el que le consoló porque el chico estaba llorando y demás. El otro consistía en que una fan, tratando de alcanzar sus lentes, le arañó con una uña, corte que no paró de sangrar en diez minutos.


End file.
